


Der Chief und die Frau von Station 19

by SheilaSeed



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fear, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheilaSeed/pseuds/SheilaSeed
Summary: Ripley plagen Alpträume, doch er hat auch eine Idee in Bezug, auf die freie Stelle, der Station 19.
Relationships: Andy Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Victoria Hughes & David Mayhorn, Victoria Hughes & Travis Montgomery, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Robert Sullivan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Alpträume

"Das interessiert sie doch einen Scheißdreck!" Chief Ripley, wollte sich das nicht anhören und ging auf Hughes zu, doch wurde er hart von einem anderen Mann weggestoßen.

"Fass sie nicht an, willst du wieder jemanden verletzen." Sullivan sah ihn böse an.

"Reicht es dir nicht, das du meine Frau ermordest hast." Sagte er zu ihm.

Hughes ging neben Sullivan. "Das interessiert ihn doch nicht. Für ihn zählen Menschen nicht."

Hughes nahm Sullivans Hand und ging mit ihm los.

"Sulli, warte!" Ripley wollte ihm nach, doch egal wie schnell er rannte, er konnte die beiden nicht einholen.

"Sulli!" Er rannte noch schneller und als er die beiden endliche reicht hatte, wurden beide von großen Flammen umhüllt.

Ripley kämpfte sich durch die Flammen. "Claire...?" Er kniete sich vor sie. "Wir müssen ihr helfen!" Schrie er.

"Was interessiert es ihn?" Hughes sah Sullivan an.

"Das tut es nicht." Sullivan nahm Hughes Hand. "Lass uns gehen."

Claire schrie vor Schmerzen. "Wir müssen ihr helfen. Sulli, das ist deine Frau!"

Doch die beiden hörten ihn nicht und gingen weiter.

"Sulli, Sulli!" Er schrie immer lauter, als die Flammen ihn und Claire ganz umschlossen.

Ripley schreckte hoch und brauchte einige Minuten, um zu merken, das er zu Hause in seinem Bett war.

Er schlurfte langsam ins Bad, um sich eine Ladung Wasser in sein Gesicht zu schütten. Im Grunde, war er nicht wirklich sauer auf Hughes auch, wenn ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber, respektlos war, so hatte sie nur Angst, um ihre Freunde.

Er setzte sich erschöpft an seinen Schreibtisch und sah auf seine Uhr.

"Oh Mann, ich habe gerade mal drei Stunden geschlafen." Er seufzte und nahm sich einen Zettel heraus und fing an zu schreiben.

Disziplinarverfahren gegen Victoria Hughes.

V. Hughes, zeigte am Einsatzort, ein respektloses Verhalten, gegenüber Vorgesetzten.

Was zur Folge haben könnte, das V. Hughes, ihre Arbeit nicht hundertprozentig erfüllen könnte.

V. Hughes, wurde verwarnt und wird bei einem weiteren Verstoß, gekündigt.

Des Weiteren, wird V. Hughes, ab sofort, einen Monat, von ihrem zuständigen Captain beobachtet.

Seattle Fire Chife

Lucas Ripley

Als er den Zettel unterschrieb, war ihm nicht wohl, doch er musste es.

Er musste das Schreiben, morgen der Personalakte beifügen. Im Grunde, war ihm klar, das er Hughes nicht entlassen würde, nicht dafür.

Als ihm Sullivan wieder in den Kopf kam, hatte er eine Idee.

Er hatte Herrera, schon gesagt, dass seine Tochter, nicht mehr für die Captain Position vorgesehen würde.

Es schien ihm zwar nicht zu gefallen, doch er konnte auf Vater-Tochter Gefühlen, keine Rücksicht nehmen.

Er nahm sein Handy.

"Ja?"

"Hier ist Fire Chief Lucas Ripley."

"Was willst du Ripley?" Sullivan war genervt.

"Fire Chief für dich, es ist ein beruflicher Anruf. Immerhin hast du vor zwei Monaten, den Antrag gestellt, wieder in Seattle zu arbeiten."

Sullivan lachte etwas böse. "Du hast gesagt, für meine Qualifikation sei keine Stelle frei."

"Nun ist es aber so, das ich dir die Stelle, des Captains, der Fire Station 19 anbieten kann."

Es war am anderen Stelle der Leitung eine Weile ruhig, bis Sullivan etwas sagte.

"Station 19 ist eine Legende, doch ich habe gehört, das Herreras Tochter, die Stelle bekommen soll."

Ripley lachte etwas. "Das ist auch so oder war so. Doch ich kann keinem die Stelle geben, der andere in Gefahr bringt, indem sie sich über Alles hinwegsetzt."

"Ich verstehe. Ich nehme an, gib mir eine Woche." Sagte er und legte auf.

Ripley war klar, das Sulli, nicht lange mit ihm reden würde, doch gewünscht hatte er sich etwas anderes. Er würde gerne mit ihm über Hughes verhalten reden, doch das würde nie mehr passieren, da Sulli so etwas nicht mehr mit ihm machen wollte.

Am Anfang dachte er noch, das es am Führungsstil der Station 19 lag, das Hughes ihn angeschrien hatte, doch es war heute Nacht wieder vorgekommen.

Ripley lachte kurz, da Hughes und Sulli sich eigentlich sehr ähnlich waren. Es war zwar so, das bei Station 19, keiner eine professionelle Haltung hatte, in Bezug darauf, Arbeit und Freunde zu trennen, doch bei Hughes und Sulli war es so, das beide emotional laut wurden.

___________________________________________________________________________

"Hughes, du musst schlafen." Ben legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. "Ich bringe dich heim."

Sie legte ihre Hand sanft auf Bens. "Ich lasse Travis nicht alleine."

Sie und auch ihre ganze Kleidung war noch immer voller Blut.

"Ben wollen wir?" Dr. Bailey betrat das Zimmer und sah Hughes und ihren Mann und der Gedanke, der sie am meisten belastete war, das es statt Travis, auch ihren Mann hätte treffen können.

"Miranda, geh bitte ohne mich. Ich kann Hughes, nicht alleine lassen."

Vic wollte etwas zu beiden sagen, doch Dr. Bailey ergriff das Wort. "Sagen sie nichts, ich verstehe meinen Mann, pass auf sie auf und solltest du es nicht mehr schaffen, dann schreib mir."

"Das mache ich Schatz."

Als Dr. Bailey ging, sah Vic zu Ben. "Du hättest gehen können, ich bring mich schon nicht selber um."

Kurz seufzte er. "Vic du bist emotional am Ende, es ist auch okay für mich, wenn du mich anschreist." Als Ben das sagte, wurde Vics Gesicht nachdenklich.

"Denkst du drüber nach?" Fragte Ben sie sehr entsetzt.

"Nein...der Chief hat mir gesagt das, wenn ich ihn noch einmal anschreie, ich entlassen werde..."

"Wie bitte? Du hast heute fast einen Kollegen verloren und nur weil du ihn einmal angeschrien hast, will er dich entlassen." Ihm entging Hughes trockenes lachen nicht.

"Sei nicht dumm Ben, ich habe meinen Fire Chief angeschrien, den Boss, meines Bosses, ich war respektlos und es war nicht das erste Mal."

Ben holte sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben sie. "Was meinst du?"

"Bei dem Gespräch, wer der neue Captain werden soll, habe ich ihn angeschrien. Ben, ich hasse und bewundere Ripley zugleich. Ich bewundere ihn, da er mich, obwohl ich ihn zweimal angeschrien habe, mich nicht entlassen hat, sondern mir nur gedroht hat. Doch hasse ich ihn zugleich, weil er Travis hätte sterben lassen. Doch das Gefühl des Hasses auf ihn, das ist stärker. Er ist ein Schlächter Mensch."

Ben wusste nicht genau, was er sagen sollte, denn war er dann nicht auch ein schlechter Mensch? Immerhin hatte auch er Travis allein gelassen.

"Verstehe....."

"Was? Ben nein, es tut mir leid, wegen vorhin, es ist nicht deine Schuld."

"Vic, bitte lass mich dich nach Hause bringen."

"Ich bleibe bei Travis." Sagte sie nur und würde keine Widerworte dulden.

"Vic, Grant, bleibt über Nacht hier und ich kenne alle Ärzte hier. Dr. Deluca hat heute Nacht Dienst, ich werde ihm sagen, das er mir schreiben soll, wenn sich sein Zustand ändern sollte. Doch gerade in diesem Moment hilft es ihm nicht, wenn du dich so gehen lässt. Schau dich an, du bist voller Blut."

Es war an jener Nacht, die ersten Worte die Hughes wirklich an sich rann ließ, denn er hatte recht, Travis würde das nicht wollen.

"Okay." Kam kaum ein leises Hauchen von ihr.

"Dann komm, ich fahre dich heim."

Als Ben und sie auf den Gang kamen, sah Grant zu den beiden. Er wusste, das es falsch war Ben so anzuschreien, doch er war außer sich und es war falsch von ihm, das er im Gegensatz zu Ben, nicht sah, das Hughes am Ende war.

"Bring sie sicher nach Hause." Sagte er leise.

"Und pass du auf Trav aus." Sagte sie leise zu ihm, als die beiden das Gebäude verließen.

___________________________________________________________________________

Sullivan sah eine Weile auf sein Telefon. Hatte er wirklich einen Job in Seattle angenommen, einen Job bei dem sein größter Feind, sein Boss war.

Doch er wollte zurück und wollte mit allem abschließen.

Also öffnet er die Mail, welche ihm Ripley ihm zugesandt hatte.

Guten Abend Sullivan,

Ich sende dir alle wichtigen Unterlagen in dieser Mail

und eine Kopie der Personalakten und meine Einschätzung zu ihnen.

Sullivan druckte ich alle Akten aus und nahm sich, noch die Einschätzung von Ripley zur Hand.

Eigentlich wahren alle Akten gut, Herrera hatte nur gutes zu seinen Schützlingen zu sagen, doch, hier und da unterschied sich seine Einschätzung von ihm zu denen von Ripley.

Bei einem Namen auf Ripleys Liste, hielt er an.

V. Hughes, las er.

//Ich könnte dir viel über sie schreiben und es würde nichts, mit ihrer Akte übereinstimmen. Also schreibe ich nur, sie ist wie du, im Positiven wie im Negativen. Pass auf sie auf, damit sie das erreichen kann, was sie könnte und sich nicht selbst im Weg steht.//

Sullivan googelte, nach dem Namen Victoria Hughes, um mehr über sie zu erfahren.

Was er rausfand, gefiel ihm nicht wirklich. Da Ripley recht haben könnte, sie hatte keine Familie mehr und weder Mann, noch Kinder, sie hatte nur ihren Job und ihre Kollegen.

Doch von allen Recherchen störte ihn am meisten die Akte von Andrea Herrera und die dazugehörige Einschätzung Ripleys. Wer war diese Frau, dass sie dachte, sie könnte entscheiden, was richtig sei. Diese Frau, könnte das Team von Station 19 in Gefahr bringen und das war ihr nicht einmal bewusst.

Als er alles beiseite gelegt hatte, bemerkte er, dass es schon sechs Uhr morgens war.

Etwas müde nahm er sein Handy und schrieb Ripley eine SMS.

//Chief, ich nehme die Stadion 19 an, doch bereiten sie, sie lieber darauf vor, denn ich bin kein Teddybär und diese Leute müssen viel lernen.//

Als Ripley die SMS las, war er froh, dass er einen guten Captain hatte. Herrera wäre zwar eine gute Wahl gewesen, doch sie hatte beweisen, dass sie nicht bereit war.

Seine Gedanken gingen wieder zu Hughes und was sie über ihn gesagt hatte. Wie konnte sie denken, dass sie oder ihre Kollegen ihm egal waren. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie es ihm ging. Er hatte heute einen Kollegen von Station 44 verloren, machte Hughes sich darüber Gedanken?

Er war verantwortlich für die gesamte Feuerwehr von Seattle, doch nie sah es jemand. Als Fire Cief machte er, was er machte, nicht aus Spaß. Doch bis heute, hatte niemals jemand, ihn vorgeworfen, dass seine Mitarbeiter ihm egal waren.

"Sie denkt, sie ist mir egal....." Sagte er und wurde betrübt. Und er musste sie Stadion noch einige Wochen leiten, bevor Sulli kommen würde.

Im Grunde würde er Hughes gerne so lange suspendieren, doch das ging nicht, oder besser, er wollte ihr das nicht antun, doch die Dinge, die sie gesagt hatte, setzten ihm zu.

Er nahm sich ein Bier aus seinem Kühlschrank, was er normaler weiße, nie machte, wenn der Folgetag, ein Arbeitstag war. Doch danach würde er noch einige Stunden schlafen gehen.


	2. blaues Feuer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Station 19 bekommt einen neuen Captain und Hughes und Warren haben mit blauem Feuer zu kämpfen.

Seit dem Streit mit Ripley und Hughes schlimmsten Tag in ihrem Leben, waren einige Wochen vergangen. Wochen, in dem sie Ripley aus dem Weg ging. Zu groß, war ihre Angst, dass sie ihn wieder anschrie. Auch er ging ihr aus dem Weg und schien nicht mit ihr reden zu wollen, doch ihr war das egal.

Als sie an diesem Tag auf Arbeit ging, war sie sehr glücklich, da sie wusste, das der neue Captain kommen würde.

"Kann ich ihnen helfen?" Fragte sie einen Mann, der vor der Station 19 stand. Er hatte eine Sporttasche über der Schulter und starrte einfach nur.

"Nein, es ist nur, wenn ich da reingehe, kann ich nicht zurück."

"Das kenne ich. Doch der Tag heute wird dennoch gut." Sagte sie ihm und starrte mit ihm zusammen.

"So? Warum das denn?" Fragte er interessiert.

"Wir bekommen heute einen neuen Captain, dann ist Ripley endlich weg." Plapperte sie einfach darauf los.

"Sie mögen ihn nicht?"

"Mögen? Ihm sind alle Menschen egal, es geht nur, um seine Vorschriften."

Sullivan lachte ganz kurz. "Sie müssen Hughes sein." Erschrocken, hob sie ihre Augenbrauen. "Was?"

"Ja ich habe alle Unterlagen gelesen, die mir Ripley gab und das Gespräch war nett, doch ihre Uniform fehlt einen Knopf. Es wäre nett, wenn sie das beheben würden und so sehr ich ihre Einstellung auch teile, reden Sie bitte nicht mehr schlecht über ihre Vorgesetzten." Sagte er ihr und ging rein.

Vic sah ihm nach und bekam Panik. Sie bekommen einen neuen Captain und das erste, was sie machte, war schlecht über Ripley zu reden.

___________________________________________________________________________

Der Sullivan mit dem Hughes vor Stunden draußen gesprochen hatte, hatte nichts mit dem gemein, der nun vor ihnen stand.

"Hughes, ich sagte ihnen, sie sollen, sich um ihren Knopf kümmern. Wenn ich ihn morgen noch immer so sehe, bleiben sie auf der Wache!"

Danach wandte er sich an Gibson. "Sie mal an Gelson, hat es hier hergeschafft." Gibson verzog das Gesicht und Maya musste sich ihr lachen unterdrücken.

Warren sah Sullivan nervös an. "Der Tourist also. Ich sage ihn eins. Ich halte nichts von ihnen, ich kenne ihre Akte. Ein Anästhesist, der lieber ein Arzt sein will, um dann zu merken, oh nein, ich will Feuerwehrmann werden." Warren, erkannte eine Bitterkeit in seinem Ton.

"Ich liebe diesen Job, es ist das, was ich machen will."

"Das müssen sie mir erst einmal beweisen. So Ich habe zwei Notfälle bekommen, den ersten machen Gibso und Bishop und den zweiten, Warren und Hughes. Die anderen, fangen an zu putzen." Sprach er knapp und ging wieder weg.

"Gelson?" Maya sah ihn verwundert an.

"So nannte er mich immer auf der Fire-Akademie, ich hatte gehofft, er hat das vergessen."

"Komm, las uns losgehen, bevor er wieder Lust hat, Feuerwehrleute zu verspeisen." Gibson hob überrascht seine Augen. "Maya Bishop hat Humor, ein Wunder."

Sie boxte ihn und stieg in das Löschfahrzeug.

Gerade als Hughes und Warren, in den Notfallwagen wollten, hielt Herrera, die beiden auf. "Wartet bitte kurz. Ich bin gleich da."

Sie ging zu Sullivan. "Captain, das ist nicht okay." Sagte sie ihm.

"Bitte?"

"Ja ich bin ranghöher und die beiden, sind neu. Ich sollte zu dem Notfall gehen."

"Damit ihre Kollegen nie etwas lernen? Herrera, in einer guten Station, müssen alle wachsen und nicht nur Sie." Sagte er und damit war das Gespräch beendet.

"Warren, Hughes, fahren sie los!"

Herrera ging wütend an Sullivan vorbei.

"Du machst dir schnell Freunde." Sagte Ripley etwas amüsiert.

"Du weißt das ich recht habe."

Ripley lachte. "Herrera sieht es anders."

Sullivan lachte auch kurz. "Du hast auch eine neue Freundin." Auch, wenn er Ripley hasste, so war er amüsiert darüber.

"Was meinst du?"

"Ich habe Hughes kennengelernt draußen, die konnte ihren neuen Captain kaum erwarten auch, wenn ich es bin."

Ripley spürte etwas Schmerz, er dachte wieder daran, dass sie ihm vorwarf, dass sie alle ihm egal waren.

Ripley lachte kurz, doch es war nur ein gespieltes lachen, denn einer seiner Unterstellten, konnte kaum erwarten, dass er ging.

___________________________________________________________________________

Warren und Hughes hatten es geschafft, den verletzten zu sichern und gerade als sie los wollten, entfachte ein Funke, die Flüssigkeit, welche aus dem Tank lief.

Hughes Augen weiteten sich. "Warren." Sie griff schmerzhaft Warrens Arm.

"Was?" Er war noch immer auf den Patienten konzentriert.

Als er aufsah, sah er kleine blaue Flammen, die immer größer wurden.

"Oh." Sagte er. "Ich glaube, irgendwo, müsste Wasser sein."

"Warren, blaue Flammen, lassen sich nicht mit Wasser löschen und sie sind heißer."

"Vic geh, ich muss bei ihm bleiben, aber geh."

Hughes sah ihn böse an. "Ein Feuerwehrteam, geht zusammen rein und zusammen raus." Er wusste, dass es eine versteckte Botschaft war, in Bezug auf Travis.

"Ich versuche schnell." Sie nahm ihr Handy heraus, was schon leicht geschmolzen war, weswegen sie nur eine SMS, an die erste Nummer schrieb.

//blaue Flammen, überall. Sind eingeschlossen, keine Schutzkleidung. Kommen nicht,,,,,//

Sie sendete schnell, da ihr Handy fast platzte.

"Ist die SMS raus?" Fragte Warren. "Wir können es nur hoffen."

Dean war genervt, das er putzen musste. Und er hatte ausgerechnet die Toiletten bekommen.

Als sein Handy piepte, war er am Nachdenken, ob er die SMS lesen solle, nicht das Sullivan ihn anschrie, wie früher.

Doch er war neugierig und guckte nach.

Innerhalb von Sekunden wurde sein Gesicht bleich.

Sullivan saß mit Ripley in seinem Büro und ging alles wichtige durch, als seine Bürotür aufgerissen wurde.

"Miller, man klopft an und nun raus!" Er hasste es, wenn Leute sich so verhielten und Miller machte nicht den Eindruck, als ob er gehen wollte.

"Es tut mir leid." Er war völlig außer Atem. "Warren, Hughes, blaue Flammen, eingeschlossen, ohne Schutzkleidung." Er redete so schnell er konnte.

"Was!" Ripley sprang auf und auch Sullivan.

"Sullivan, ich übernehme das! Ich brauche sofort ein Team, geben sie mir Mille und Herrera!"

Sullivan nickte, da er verwundert war, weshalb er so aufgebracht war.

"Los Miller!" Ripley rannte los.

"Herrera, ich brauche dich! Wir müssen los!"

Als Ripley mit den beide ankam, konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Er hatte schon drei Mal in seinem Leben blaues Feuer gesehen, doch noch nie in solchen Ausmaße.

"Oh mein Gott." Sagte Herrera, die so etwas noch nie gesehen hatte.

"C..Chief, wir können nichts machen. Wir haben nicht genug Schaum und wir können da nicht durch."

"Ruhe bitte. Ich denke nach." Als Ripley nachdachte, sah er zu Warren und Hughes, beide hatten sich über den verletzten gebeugt, um ihn zu schützen. Im Grunde, hatte Herrera recht, sie konnten nichts machen.

//das interessiert sie doch einen Scheißdreck// kam ihm der Satz in den Kopf.

"Hughes." Sagte er leise.

"Was?" Herrera hatte nicht genau gehört, was er gesagt hatte.

"Herrera, wir können nicht aufgeben."

"Herrera hat recht." Gab Miller zu.

"Auf den Löschwagen. Wir fahren in die Flammen." Sagte Ripley.

"Sind sie irre?" Herrera blieb stehen.

"Herrera, das sagt man nicht zu seinem Chief und nun los." Sagte er ihr.

Hughes und Warren sahen, wie das Feuerwehrfahrzeug, durch die Flammen fuhr. Hughes lächelte etwas, doch sie hatte kaum noch kraft.

Als sie ankamen, sprang Miller sofort zu Warren, um ihm zu helfen, den Verletzten auf das Fahrzeug zu bekommen.

"Wir müssen uns beeilen!" Herrera schrie sehr laut.

Doch Hughes konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen.

"Hughes, los!" Schrie Herrera noch mal.

Ripley sah, das Hughes gar nicht mitbekam, das sie alle da waren. Er sprang schnell vom Wagen. "Chief nicht, wir müssen los." Sagte Herrera und Miller setzte sich wieder in das Auto.

"Hughes komm." Ripley nahm ihre Hand, doch sie reagierte nicht. "Bitte." Doch noch immer kam nichts.

Ripley, konnte nicht mehr warten und nahm Hughes auf den Arm, da ihm klar war, das sie da nur wegen des Adrenalins stand, ihr Körper war am Ende.

Mit ihr im Arm kletterte er auf den Wagen.

"Chief, sie sind lebensmüde." Keuchte Herrera, doch sie war auch glücklich, das es Warren und Hughes gut ging. Sie hielt sich fast immer an alle Anweisung, bis zu dem Hochhausbrand, doch das wollte sie, seit gerade nicht mehr. Hughes und Warren, gehörten zu ihrer Familie.

"Chief?" Warren, sah ihn an, da er nichts mehr sagte.

Als sie wieder aus den Flammen fuhren, sprang, er mit Hughes im Arm, vom Wagen.

"Wir reden über heute nie wieder. Ihr seid alle sicher und das ist das wichtigste."

Miller, Herrera und Warren, sahen Ripley bewundernd an.

"Ja Chief, doch was sie heute geleistet haben, das war unglaublich. Es ist kein wunder, das sie der Chief sind." Herrera lächelte etwas.

"Danke, Herrera." Er legte Hughes vorsichtig auf eine Trage.

"Chief, was ist mit ihr?" Warren, war verwundert, da es ihm gut ging.

"Das wird ein Arzt herausfinden, Warren, doch machen sie sich keine Sorgen." Er legte eine Decke über Hughes und nahm schnell ein Funkgerät. "Sulli, deinem Team geht es gut." Sagte er nur.

"Warren, lassen sie sich bitte auch durchchecken." Ripley setzte sich erschöpft hin und auch, wenn alle ihn Lobten, er hätte anders handeln müssen. Wie Herrera gesagt hatte, sie hätten nichts tun können.

//das interessiert sie doch einen Scheißdreck. Sie sind schuld, weil sie sich nicht um Station 23 kümmern.// war er so ein schlechter Chief. Aufgebracht ging er sich durch die Haare.

//Ich will nie mehr etwas mit dir zu tun haben.// und schon wieder, waren Sullivan und Hughes in seinen Kopf.

"Alles okay?" Fragte Miller ihn.

"Ja klar." Sagte er nur. Er konnte das nächste Therapietreffen, der Feuerwehrleute kaum, erwarten. Nur noch eine Woche.

"Leute, ich muss nun los, den Rest bekommt ihr ja ohne mich hin." Sagte er, den anderen und ging los. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da ich die Sache mit Vics, Angst vor Feuer sehr interessant fand, wollte ich sie mit dabei haben.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen. :*


	3. Das erste Treffen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hughes hat noch immer mit dem Folgen, des Feuers zu kämpfen und ihr erstes Treffen zusammen mit Montgomery.

Sullivan, hatte Montgomery und Hughes zu dem anstehenden Therapietreffen, der Feuerwehrleute verdonnert, da sie sich angeschrien hatten.

Sie hatte Montgomery vorgeworfen, das er aufgegeben hatte und Sullivan meinte, das er von seinen Leuten nie mehr so etwas hören wollte. Noch dazu meinte er, das Montgomery das geschehene verarbeiten müsse und Hughes sei zu gereizt.

Im Grunde hatte sie keine Lust, doch sie hatte Montgomery ihr Wort gegeben, zu kommen. Da Sullivan drohte, die beiden so lange zu beurlauben.

Als Montgomery sah, das Hughes kurz davor war, das zu akzeptieren, bekam er Panik. Er bat sie, wenn sie jemals Freunde waren, dass sie bitte mit kommen solle.

Die Angst in seinen Augen, hatte sie weich werden lassen, doch eigentlich, hätte sie nichts gegen die Beurlaubung.

Seit dem blauen Feuer hatte sie solche Angst. Immer, wenn sie ihre Augen schloss, war sie wieder da, spürte die Hitze, wie ihre Schuhe, langsam schmolzen. Sie war wieder, da und sah, dem tot ins Auge. Doch in den Träumen, da war kein Warren, der sie beruhigte und auch kein Ripley, der mit dem Feuerwehrwagen in die Flammen fuhr. Da war nur sie und der verletzte und jedes Mal, verbrannten sie beide in den Flammen.

"Da bist du ja." Travis ging zu Vic und war verwundert, da sie zusammen zuckte. "Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." Doch sie winkte ab. "Alles okay Trav, ich war nur in Gedanken."

Er lächelte etwas, da sie ihm wieder etwas vertraute. "Also kommst du?" Er hielt ihr den Arm hin.

"Gerne." Sagte sie und hakte sich bei ihm ein.

___________________________________________________________________________

Ripley war gerade dabei, die Snacks und Getränke für die Sitzung vorzubereiten und grüßte vereinzelt Leute, die auf ihn zu gingen.

Als er die letzte Schüssel füllte, sah er Montgomery und Hughes, Arm in Arm hereinkommen.

Kurz seufzte er leise, da er heute eigentlich, nicht an Station 19 denken wollte.

Da war sie, die Frau, die meinte, es interessiere ihn nicht und der Mann, weswegen sie das sagte. Er hoffte nur innerlich, dass sie heute vor den Menschen, nichts der gleichen sagen würde.

Er sah den beiden nach, als sie sich sehr weit nach hinten setzten.

"Chief, schön sie hier zu sehen." Eine blonde Frau kam auf sie zu.

"Eben so." Sagte er ihr und nickte kurz.

"Also.., wenn das Treffen vorbei ist, wollen meine beste Freundin und ich, etwas trinken gehen. Ich wollte sie fragen, ob sie mitkommen wollen." Sie lächelte ihn so verführerisch an, wie sie konnte.

"Finden sie das nicht sehr unangemessen?"

Die Frau vor ihm lachte kurz. "Nur meine beste Freundin, ist bei der Feuerwehr, ich nicht. Ich bin nur mit, da sie sehr viel von ihnen erzählt hat." Sie spielte sich in den haaren und lachte gespielt.

"Wer ist denn ihre beste Freundin?" Fragte er sie.

Die Frau zeigte auf eine Frau, die er als Smith, kannte.

"Lieutenant Smith, können sie bitte mal kommen?" Sagte Ripley ruhig und die Frau, die vor ihm stand, war schon sehr aufgeregt.

"Ja Chief?" Smith, kam schnell zu ihm.

"Ich sage es ihnen nur einmal, da sie ein guter Lieutenant sind. Diese Treffe, sind für Feuerwehrleute, welche über ihren Beruf sprechen wollen oder etwas verarbeiten müssen und nicht dazu, das ein Lieutenant, ihre Freundin anschleppt, die ein Date will."

Smith schluckte nervös, da sie sich darüber keine Gedanken gemacht hatte. Immerhin, hatte noch nie ein Typ zu ihrer Freundin, nein gesagt.

"Und sie gehen nun bitte, diese Treffen, sind für Menschen wie uns."

"Schatz, sag was." sie bettelte Smith regelrecht an. "Mira, es ist besser, wenn du gehst."

Die blonde Frau ging sauer raus.

"Chief..ich."

"Kein Wort mehr, okay? Wir erwähnen es nie mehr."

Smith nickte ihm dankbar zu und ging wieder auf ihren Platz.

Doch ein gutes hatte das Treffen, mit der Frau gerade. Sie hatte es geschafft, das er nicht mehr an Station 19 dachte.

Langsam ging er auf die Bühne.

"Hallo, ich bin Lucas, einige von euch, kennen mich sicher schon." Als er das sagte, warf er kurz einen Blick zu Hughes, doch sie schaute zu Montgomery und lächelte ihn an. Auch, wenn er es nicht genau sah, so glaubte er, zu erkennen, dass sie seine Hand drückte.

"Ich bin schon seit ungefähr 15 Jahren, beim Fire-Departement von Seattle. Ich habe dabei sehr viel erlebt und sehr viel durchgemacht. Doch ein Vorfall vor einigen Monaten hat mir sehr zugesetzt." Er ging sich kurz mit der Hand durch seinen Bart.

"Einige erinnern sich, sicher an den Hochhausbrand."

Als Travis, Ripley, das Sagen hörte, legte er seine Hand sanft auf seine große Narbe, jene Narbe, die fast sein Leben gekostet hatte. Travis spürte, wie Vic etwas näher an ihn rückt und er war sehr froh darüber.

"Dieser Brand, das war ein Monster. Wenn ich meine Augen schließe, rieche ich noch immer den Rauch, höre die Explosionen. Es lässt mich nicht mehr los. Die Entscheidungen, die ich treffen musste, sie verfolgen mich. Genau deswegen, ist dieser Ort so wichtig für mich. Da wir einander verstehen, wir sind aufeinander angewiesen, wir vertrauen einander. Wir alle, die wir hier sind, sind mehr als Kollegen, mehr als Freunde. Wir alle sind eine Familie."

Als er geendet hatte, klatschten alle und er ging auf seinen Platz, damit andere reden konnten.

Vic spielte etwas mit ihren Fingern und hörte Travis auch nicht zu. Sie dachte nur an Chief Ripley und was er gesagt hatte. Es verfolgte ihn und ihn belasteten die Entscheidungen.

//es interessiert mich nicht? Möglicherweise mehr als sie denken.// er hatte sicher das gemeint und auch, wenn sie seine Entscheidung nicht verstand, so hatte sie ihn belastet.

"Vic?" Travis riss sie, aus ihren Gedanken. "Ja?"

"Ich sagte, es ist vorbei, ob du und ich jetzt noch etwas trinken wollen. Sullivan sagte ja, wir sollen an unserem vertrauen arbeiten."

Vic lächelte ihn kurz an. "Gerne, doch würdest du kurz draußen warten, ich muss nur kurz was klären."

"Klar." Travis lächelte kurz und ging raus.

Hughes ging nervös zu Ripley.

"Chief.."

Ripley goss sich gerade Tee ein und dachte erst, das es wieder die Frau war, als er sich umdrehte und Hughes sah.

"Hughes, ich habe sie und Montgomery, dahinten gesehen. Schön das es ihm gut geht. Wohl der einzige Lichtblick, von jener Nacht."

Sie dachte, es wäre das beste, es schnell zu machen wie, wenn man ein Pflaster abreißen würde.

"Es tut mir leid." Sagte sie sehr schnell.

Er legte verwirrt seinen Kopf schief.

"Es tut mir leid, was ich in jener Nacht zu ihnen gesagt habe. Ich habe nicht verstanden, warum sie so entschieden haben, um ehrlich zu sein, ich verstehe es immer noch nicht. Doch, wenn sie sich auch so fühlen, weil ich ihnen diese Vorwürfe gemacht habe, das wollte ich nicht. Sie machen einen guten Job."

Ripley lächelte etwas. "Hughes, sie haben mich vielleicht nicht verstanden, doch ich habe sie verstanden. Es ist alles okay."

Hughes lachte etwas. "Um ehrlich zu sein, wollte ich nicht mit, da ich dachte, es wird grauenvoll und Sullivan mich gezwungen hat. Doch ich muss sagen, dass ich schön fand, was sie zu sagen hatten."

Er hob seine Augenbrauen. "Äh, danke, denke ich."

"Was? Oh mein Gott, nein, ich wollte nicht, ich meinte nicht. Was ich sagen wollte war, ist das, was sie gesagt haben, deprimierend war, doch auf eine inspirierende Art und Weise."

Ripley lachte amüsiert und gespielt verletzt.

"Was? Nein, oh Mann, so sollte sich das nicht anhören." Hughes wollte am liebsten im Boden versinken.

"Hey, alles okay. Ich denke, sie könnten auch, deprimierend und inspirierend sein. Sie haben vieles erlebt, was anderen helfen könnte. Kommen sie nächste Woche und reden auch?"

Hughes wollte nein sagen, doch aus ihrem Mund kam ein anderer Satz. "Ja ich komme gerne, doch ich muss nun los, Travis wartet." Sie gab ihm die Hand und ging dann schnell.

Ripley sah ihr lächelnd nach. Das Treffen hatte ihm wirklich geholfen und Hughes gab ihm eine Entschuldigung. Damals nach dem Brand, da sagte sie es auch, doch er wusste, das diese nicht ehrlich war. Doch die von gerade war es. Sie sagte ihm, das er einen guten Job machte. Ihm wurde etwas leichter, um sein Herz.

Als Vic draußen war, legte sie verlegen, ihre Hände in ihr Gesicht.

"Vic, alles okay?"

Sie sah zu Travis. "Wir haben doch mal darüber geredet, das die Sätze, die ich manchmal sage, sich in meinen Kopf gut anhören, es aber nicht sind."

Travis nickte. "Ja wieso?"

"Weil ich dem Chief, gerade gesagt habe, dass seine Rede, deprimierend war."

Travis konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen. "Ach Vic."

___________________________________________________________________________

Als Travis und Vic lachend in die Bar ging, waren sie beide überrascht, ihre anderen Kollegen zu sehen. Gibson und Miller stritten sich um etwas. Maya und Andy tranken etwas und Sullivan beobachtete alle, aus guter Entfernung.

"Ist das Programm spannend?" Fragte Vic und ging mit Travis zu Sullivan. Er lachte ganz kurz. "Ich muss doch sicher gehen, das meine Leute, morgen noch zu gebrauchen sind. Und wie war ihr Treffen?" Fragte er, um abzulenken.

"Es half mir, mit etwas abzuschließen." Sagte Vic und sah lächelnd zu Travis.

"Ich sagte ihnen ja, das es helfen würde. Ich bin froh zu sehen, dass sie wieder zueinander finden."

"So sieht froh bei ihnen aus?" Vic hielt sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund.

"Es ist Feierabend, daher tu ich mal so, dass ich nichts gehört habe. Dafür, müssten sie mir bitte einen Gefallen tun." Sullivan trank gerade sein Bier leer.

"Ja.." Vic hasste es, nie dachte sie nach.

"Geben sie diesen Zettel bitte Herrera. Ich gehe jetzt nach Hause, macht ihr bitte nicht mehr so lange." Er gab ihr einen kleinen Zettel und ging.

"Zeig mal" Travis wollte den Zettel nehmen, doch Vic hielt ihn ab. "Nein, der gehört Andy."

Vic und Travis gingen zusammen, zu den anderen.

"Andy, Sullivan wollte, das ich dir das gebe." Sie gab ihr den Zettel und Travis und sie, sahen gespannt und neugierig aus.

Sie entfaltete den Zettel und verschluckte sich an ihrem Bier.

"Was steht da?" Vic und Travis rückten zu ihr, da Maya von der Gruppe weg ging.

"Maya, willst du es nicht wissen?" Travis sah zu ihr. "Ich muss kurz was erledigen." Sagte Maya.

"Andy." Vic stupste sie an.

"Da steht, yo sé hablar español.", sagte sie leise. "Und?" Travis und Vic war nicht klar, was sie wollte.

"Er hat die ganze Zeit verstanden, was ich alles Schlechtes über ihn sagte."

Vic lachte. "Immerhin besser, als zum Fire Chief zu sagen, das er deprimierend ist."

Der Satz hatte Andy aufgemuntert und so lachten sie beide.

Maya schlich sich heimlich zu Ryan.

"Da bist du ja." Sagte sie leise.

"Maya, willst du Andy nicht von deinem Bruder erzählen? Ich habe kein Problem, dir jede Woche ein Update zu geben, doch du solltest mit ihr reden."

Maya nickte. "Ich weiß, doch ganz ehrlich, erzählst du jeden von deiner Familie?"

Ryan setzte sich mit Maya auf den Boden, so das die anderen, die beiden nicht sehen konnten. "Andy weiß von meiner Familie."

"Ich würde auch von deiner Familie wissen, wenn ich dir gegenüber wohnen würde. Es geht auch nicht, um Andy."

Ryan nahm kurz ihre Hand. "Ich weiß was du meinst. Dir geht es darum, das du mir das erzählen kannst, da ich weiß, wie es ist, eine Familie zu haben, auf die man nicht stolz ist."

Maya nickte, das war es, um das es ihr ging und irgendwie auch nicht.

"Ich bin nicht stolz auf meine Eltern, doch ich liebe meinen Bruder."

"Ich weiß Maya, du kannst mich immer anrufen okay? Aber denkt drüber nach, es Andy zu sagen."

Ryan erhob sich langsam vom Boden und half Maya hoch.

Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Danke." Sagte sie und ging zu den anderen zurück.

"Was ist so lustig?" Maya fragte das, als sie wieder kam.

"Vic, hat zugestimmt, bei dem nächsten Treffen zu sprächen, da müssen wir alle hin." Lachte Gibson.

"Gelson, zu deiner Information, wir können nicht alle zu dem Treffen, oder sollen wir Station 19 schließen? Es ist wichtig das Vic und Travis hingehen.

"Nenn mich nicht immer Gelson." Schmollte er. "Ich will halt wissen, was Vic erzählt."

Vic umarmte Gibson von hinten. "Ich erzähle dir alles, was du willst."

"Wenigstens eine Frau, die meinem Charme erliegt." lachte er.

Diese kurzen Momente halfen Vic zwar, doch nur kurz. In dem Moment, als sie sich von Gibson löste und etwas Ruhe hatte, da kamen wieder die Flammen in ihrem Kopf. So wie Ripley sagte, wenn sie ihre Augen schloss, war sie wieder da, in den Flammen. Sie sollte es jemanden sagen, doch sie konnte es niemanden sagen. Wie sollte eine Feuerwehrfrau sagen, das sie etwas hatte, was noch schlimmer war als der Tod. Ja Vic hatte Angst vor Feuer. Sie konnte es vor sich sagen, doch sie konnte es keinem anderen sagen. Nicht mal Travis.

"Leute, ich gehe jetzt. Ich bin müde und ich wollte zu Hause noch überlegen, was ich bei dem Treffen sage."

"Soll ich mit?" Fragte Travis, doch Vic schüttelte nur ihren Kopf.

"Ist schon okay, ich gehe gleich schlafen, macht ihr euch einen schönen Abend."

Gibson rief ihr noch ein Taxi, da er meinte, dass ein charmanter Mann, so was machen würde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auch, wenn es nicht die beste ist, macht es mir Spaß, diese Geschichte zu schreiben ^-^


	4. Hughes verbündete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic und Jack kommen sich auf besondere weise näher.
> 
> Und Hughes gesteht Ripley ihre Ängste.

"Warum hast du das gemacht? Mayhorn, ist vielleicht nicht der Traummann, doch ihr habt euch doch gut verstanden." Travis sah Vic besorgt an.

"Lass mich doch einfach! Es ist meine Sache, ob ich mit Mayhorn gehe, oder nicht okay!" Sie schrie ihn an und rannt in ihren Raum, doch als Travis ihr nach gehen wollte, hielt Jack ihn auf.

"Travis lass, ich werde mit ihr reden." Travis nickte ihm zu, als Jack ihr nach ging.

Als Vic sah, wie die Tür aufging, war sie sehr genervt. "Ich will nicht reden!"

Jack lächelte, als er hereinkam. "Das musst du auch nicht.", sagte er als er sich neben sie setzte. "Ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn der Job dich verfolgt, wenn es einen nicht mehr loslässt. Vic du bist da nicht alleine, mir geht es auch so."

Vic fragte sich, ob sie ihm von ihrer Angst erzählen sollte, doch Jack müsste es Sullivan sagen, sie konnte nicht.

"Jack ich kann nicht..."

"Vic, ich habe nicht erwartet, dass du es mir sagst, ich dachte nur, vielleicht kannst du es beim Treffen heute ansprechen. Ich weiß selber noch nicht, was ich machen werde, doch du."

Vic legte sich auf ihr Bett und starrte an die Decke und Jack legte sich neben sie. "Wenn ich mit jemanden darüber reden will, wende ich mich an dich." Jack nahm Vics Hand und lachte etwas.

Als die beiden langsam einschliefen.

"Jack?" Vic rannte zu ihm, doch die Flammen wurden immer größer und größer. Eine Wand aus blauen Flammen versperrte den Weg zu ihm.

"Jack." Sie wollte zu ihm, doch obwohl die Flammen kalt waren, konnte sie nicht durch, es war wie eine Wand, die sie beide trennte.

"Vic hilf mir." Sagte er vor schmerzen. "Ich kann nicht, Ripley wird bald kommen.

"Interessieren ihn unsere Ängste überhaupt?" Jack stellte ihr eine Frage, die sie sich selber gestellt hatte und als Jack sie in die Flammen ziehen wollte, schrie sie, schrie vor Angst und Schmerz.

Jack hörte wie Vic ihn rief, doch der Lüftungsschacht wurde immer länger und enger.

"Vic?" er wollte da raus, doch der Schacht hatte kein Ende und es wurde immer heißer. "Vic!" sein Schreien wurde immer flehender, er wollte ihre beruhigende Stimme hören. Ihm wurde klar, als er sich versuchte an Andy zu erinnern, da ging es nicht, da er anscheint, an Vic dachte und nicht an sie.

"Vic!"

___

"Leute was schreit ihr so?" Travis machte die Tür auf, nach dem er seit drei Stunden, weder etwas von Jack noch von Vic gehört hatte.

Er wusste nicht, ob es lustig oder bedenklich war, was er da sah.

Travis sah Vic und Jack, die schliefen und sich dabei umklammerten.

"Hey Leute, Vic hat sich gerade erst von Mayhort getrennt." Sagte er und rüttelte die beiden wach.

Vic streckte sich und auch Jack kam langsam zu sich.

"Ich habe mich gefragt, wo ihr bleibt, immerhin seit ihr seit drei Stunden weg. Zum Glück kam heute nichts rein. Ich habe Sullivan erzählt, das ihr Vics Rede durchgeht."

Vic sah Travis dankbar an, als sie Jacks Hand bemerkte. "Ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn du deine Hand da wegnimmst." Jack sah sie verwirrt an, bis er merkte, dass seine Hand auf ihrer Brust lag und er sie drückte. "Oh mein Gott, ich habe nicht, ich wollte nicht." Jacks Kopf wurde knallrot und Travis konnte nicht anders und lachte.

"Ihr beide sieht einfach nur göttlich aus, das wisst ihr, oder? Ich habe Abendessen gemacht, ich dachte, du willst noch was essen, bevor du sprechen musst. Es tut mir so leid, das ich nicht mit kann, doch Grand, hat gesagt, dass der Tag uns gehören muss."

"Schon gut Trav." Vic richtete sich und machte sich zurecht, da ihre Haare, ein reines Chaos waren und Travis lachte wieder.

"Was?" Fragte Vic, die sich ihre Haare vor einen Spiegel zurechtmachte.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ihr beide hier getrieben habt, doch so wie ihr beide ausseht, muss es wild gewesen sein. Ich sehe euch dann in der Küche." Als Travis ging, mussten beide lachen. "Also Vic, es ist mir lieber, wenn sie denken, wir schlafen miteinander."

"Als das sie denken, wir haben Probleme?" Ergänzte sie seinen Satz.

Jack nickte "Wie gesagt, es geht niemanden was an, doch sag mal, hast du meinen Namen gerufen?"

"J..ja." Vic sah von ihm weg.

"Alles okay, ich habe dich in meinem Traum gesucht. Es soll jetzt nicht kitschig klingen, da ich dennoch einen Alptraum hatte, doch da du bei mir warst, konnte ich besser schlafen, dafür danke." Er stand auf und verließ das Zimmer.

Vic hätte ihm gerne dasselbe gesagt, doch in ihrem Traum konnte sie ihn nicht retten.

Sie zog sich ihre Privatkleidung an, da sie nach dem Essen, zu dem Treffen gehen würde.

In der Küche.

"Da bist du ja." Travis stellte einen voll beladenen Teller auf Vics Platz.

"Travis, Vic ist nur gestresst und nicht am Verhungern." Stellte Andy fest "Andy, wenn Vic gestresst ist, hast du keine Ahnung, was die verdrücken kann." Travis sah Vic dabei aufmunternd an.

"Ich finde das bei einer Frau nicht schlimm, ich esse ja auch viel." Jack machte sich auch einen Teller fertig, doch war seiner noch voller, als der von Vic.

"Jack, Vic könnte nicht mal an ihrem schlimmsten Tag so viel essen wie du." Andy machte sich auch etwas und sah Sullivan hereinkommen.

Sullivan machte sich auch einen Teller, doch alle wussten, das er danach gleich gehen würde.

"Captain, es würde sie nicht umbringen, heute mit uns zu esse." Andy sah ihn bittend an.

"Ich danke ihnen Herrera, doch ich würde lieber für mich alleine essen und Hughes, ich wünsche ihnen bei dem Treffen alles gute." Er ging einfach und ließ die vier anderen zurück.

"Andy, wieso versuchst du es jedes Mal? Nur weil Bishop gesagt hat, er habe nette Seiten? Lass ihn lieber, wir machen unsere Arbeit und er seine. Ripley, wollte doch, das sich etwas ändert." Jack begann zu essen und sah daher nicht, das Andy die ganze Zeit zu Sullivans Büro sah. Auch Vic begann zu essen und Travis hätte schwören können, das die beiden wirkten, als seien sie Zwillinge.

"Man die beiden Barbaren, habe richtig Hunger." lachte er die beiden aus.

"Ich bin müde." Nach dem Essen war Vic sehr müde, zum einen da sie wenig geschlafen hatte und zum anderen, da sie so viel gegessen hatte.

"Nichts da Vic, ich bringe dich nun zu dem Treffen und danach gehe ich zu Grand."

Vic war nicht wohl bei der Sache, sie sollte eine Rede halten und das Problem war, wenn sie müde war, dachte sie immer nur an das Feuer.

"Okay.." Nun war der Moment, in dem sie etwas sagen musste, doch es kam kein Wort heraus.

"Andy, Jack bis morgen." Vic verabschiedete sich von den beiden.

"Bi..is ..m..orgen." Sagte Jack, der an seinem zweiten Teller aß.

"Mach dir nichts draus Vic." Andy sah Jack nur kopfschüttelnd an, doch in Gedanken war sie bei Sullivan, sie wollte so gerne wissen, warum er nicht mit den anderen essen wollte. Für sie war seine Antwort, da angeblich keiner sich entspannen könne, wenn er dabei sei, eine Ausrede, denn man merkte, das beim Essen Sullivan, immer auf der Flucht war.

Beim Treffen:

Nach dem Travis sich von ihr verabschiedet hatte, stand Vic eine Weile vor dem Eingang. Sie wusste, dass sie jetzt gehen könnte, doch wäre Ripley sauer?

"Alles okay?" Ein Mann mit schwarzen Haaren gesellte sich zu ihr.

"Ja."

"Miss ich kenne das, ich hatte anfangs auch Probleme, da hereinzugehen, doch es hilft." Er gab ihr seine Hand.

"Sehr erfreut." Doch das war eine Lüge, Vic wusste, das der Mann nun mit ihr hereingehen wollte.

"Ich bin Jimmy." Er nahm ihre Hand an.

"Ich bin Vic und es freut mich, das es auch, Feuerwehrleute von anderen Stationen gibt, die kein Problem mit Frauen haben."

Jimmy nickte ihr zu. "Ich bin von Station 55 und, um ganz ehrlich zu sein, war das nicht immer so, doch eine Kollegin hat mein Leben gerettet. Sie war an jenem Tag so mutig und so stark. Nun ist sie meine Ehefrau." Er lachte verlegen. "Wenn ich nicht verheiratet wäre, dann würde ich dich, um ein Date bitten, du bist ihr sehr ähnlich, stärker als mancher Mann."

Vic hörte ihm aufmerksam zu. "Sie scheinen ein schönes Leben zu haben, was machen sie hier?"

"Vic, es ist nicht immer wie es scheint, zum einen ist meine Ehe gerade nicht so gut, was sie sicher an meinem flirten gemerkt haben und zum anderen, bin ich über die Sache von damals noch nicht ganz hinweg. Deswegen habe ich auch die Ehe-Probleme, meine Frau meinte ich solle endlich nach Vorne sehen, doch ich kann es noch nicht und nun lasse sie uns hereingehen. Ich rede heute als erster."

Vic und Jimmy gingen rein und suchten sich einen Platz zusammen.

"Na dann werde ich mal Vic, wünsch mir Glück."

Vic lachte "Als, ob das dein erstes Mal ist." Als sie das sagte, zwinkerte Jimmy ihr zu und ging nach vorne.

Als Jimmy fertig war, fragte Vic sich, was einen Menschen alles belasten konnte. Jimmy hatte durch die Sache Angst vor Krankenhäusern, genau wie Travis und auch, wenn Jimmys Sache, nicht so schlimm war wie ihre, wurde ihr klar, das jeder sein Päckchen zu tragen hatte.

"So ich danke ihnen allen und nun gebe ich an meine liebenswerte Kollegin weiter." Jimmy zwinkerte Vic wieder zu und setzte sich auf seinen Platz.

"Alles wird gut." Sagte sie zu sich, als sie nach vorne gehen.

Sie schaute sich in der Runde um, zuerst sah sie Jimmy an, der sie anlächelte, doch ihr Blick ging weiter, bis sie Ripley sah.

"Ich bin Victoria und ich rede das erste Mal hier." Als sie da stand, merkte sie, wie müde sie war.

"Vor einiger Zeit, hatte ich mit blauen Feuer zu tun und."

Alle sahen sie aufmerksam an, da viele mit solchen dingen noch nicht zu tun hatten,

doch Vic unterbrach sich selber, durch ihre starke Müdigkeit, kam die Erinnerung wieder, es schmerzte sie und ehe sie sich versah, da war sie wieder da, wieder in den Flammen. Warren lag tot da, sie war alleine, die Flammen wurden immer größer.

Als sie ihre Augen aufriss, sahen die anderen Leute des Treffens, sie besorgt an.

"Ich..ich muss weg." Sagte sie und rannte in Richtung, der Toiletten.

Jimmy wollte gerade aufstehen und ihr nach, als er sah, das Ripley ihr nach ging. "Jimmy, ich mache das schon."

Vic stand weinend vor dem Spiegel. Der Moment gerade war schlimmer, als die anderen, es tat alles noch mehr weh, als sonst.

Ripley ging in den Raum und sah Hughes besorgt an. "Hughes?"

Vic war wie Taub, sie weinte nur und als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter fühlte, entspannte sie sich, sie hatte das Gefühl, Travis wäre bei ihr.

"Ich habe angst.... Angst vor Feuer." Sagte sie und drehte sich um.

Sie war wie gelähmt, als sie Ripley sah, die ganze Zeit hatte sie Angst, jemanden etwas zu sagen, doch nun hatte sie es ausgerechnet dem Fire-Chief gesagt.

"I..i..ich kündige....okay." Sie schlug seine Hand von der Schulter und wollte gehen, doch Ripley hielt ihren Arm fest.

"Wo willst du hin?" Sein ruhiger Ton machte ihr Angst.

"I..ich habe es nicht meinem Vorgesetzten gesagt." Sie dachte an Sullivan, der sie fragte, ob es ihr gut geht.

"Sicher? Ich bin der Meinung, dass du gerade deinen Vorgesetzten informiert hast. Immerhin hast du mich gerade Informiert, deinen Fire-Chief." Da Ripley noch immer ruhig war, war sie verwirrt.

"Hughes, es tut mir leid, das ich es nicht früher gesehen habe." Ripley sah sie schuldbewusst an.

"E..es ist nicht ihre Schuld, doch was wird nun passieren."

Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Schulter. "Doch, ich hätte es sehen müsse. Hughes sag, vertraust du mir?"

Vic dachte nach, er hatte ihr Leben gerettet und er war ihr Chief. "Ja."

"Nicht mir als Chief, mir als Mensch, sag vertraust du mir."

Vic blickte ihm lange in seine Himmelblauen Augen. "Ja das tue ich."

"Nun gut, ich hätte eine Möglichkeit dir zu helfen, doch das geht nur mit Vertrauen, ich würde morgen mit dir anfangen. Ich weiß, dass es funktioniert, da ich jemanden, so schon Mal helfen konnte. Des Weiteren werde ich veranlassen, dass du so lange, nur Rettungsdienst machst."

Vic war beeindruckt. "Das wird Sullivan nie erlauben."

Ripley lachte etwas. "Ich behaupte einfach, das es etwas mit deinem Disziplinarverfahren zu tun hat."

Vic sah ihn erschrocken an. "Meinem was?"

"Das musste ich, nach dem du mich beim Hochhausbrand angeschrien hast."

"Warum machst du das alles für mich?" Fragte Vic ihn verwundert.

"Weil mich meine Mitarbeiter interessieren." Er sagte es sanft, doch Vic tat es weh, da sie wusste, was sie zu ihm sagte.

"Wir fangen morgen an und ich hoffe, sie haben bei ihrem Vertrauen in mich, nicht gelogen. Ich sende dir den Aufbauplan, der Therapie per Mail und nun komm, ich fahre dich nach Hause."

"Geht das? Nicht das die anderen sich wundern."

"Hughes, ich mache mir Sorgen und ich würde mich freuen, wenn du sicher nach Hause kommst." Ripley nahm ihre Hand und beide gingen aus dem Toilettenraum.

"Vic geht es dir gut?" Jimmy wartete vor dem Raum.

"Ja Ressler, sie ist nur überarbeitet, ich bringe sie jetzt nach Hause und du, solltest doch lieber deine Frau anrufen und nicht auf andere Frauen warten." Sein Ton klang bitter, wie Vic fand.

"Äh natürlich Chief, ich werde nun gehen. mach es gut Vic und gute Besserung."

"Hughes, versprich mir etwas.", bat Ripley sie.

"Ja?"

"Lass dich nicht auf Ressler ein, er macht sich an alle Kollegen ran, obwohl er verheiratet ist. Sie haben etwas Besseres verdient, wie alle Kolleginnen...."

"..Er sagte, er akzeptiert Kolleginnen in diesem Beruf."

Ripley lachte sarkastisch. "Er war schon zweimal suspendiert, wegen seines Verhaltens, in Bezug auf seine weiblichen Kollegen, Ressler akzeptiert, diese nur im Bett."

"Keine Sorge Chief, ich bin nicht so seine."

"Das weiß ich, komm nun." Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zu seinem Auto.


	5. Erkenntnisse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ripley hilft Hughes mit ihren Ängsten und beide kommen sich näher.

Vic fühlte sich an diesem Tag nicht wohl, da sie wusste, das sie nach Schichtende, mit Ripley an ihren Ängsten arbeiten würde. Doch das schlimmere war, das er den ganzen Tag auf Station 19 war. Angeblich, weil er Büroarbeiten erledigen müsse. Doch Vic wusste, das er sie beobachtete.  
Gerade als sie in Station 19 herumlief, sah sie, das Ripley sich für die Nächste Woche, als Aushilfe, für das Erntehilfetraining eingetragen hatte.  
"Ich dachte, das macht Frankle." Sagte sie zu sich.  
"Wollen sie mich nicht dabei haben?" Ripley stand hinter ihr und sah sie an.  
"Das meine ich nicht." Ihre Gedanken gingen zu Frankle und auch Ripley merkte, das etwas nicht stimmte.  
"Magst du Frankle nicht?" Ripley wusste, das Frankle nicht gerade bei den Feuerwehrleuten beliebt war.  
"Im Gegenteil...., das ist eine lange Geschichte und sie kennt mich nicht." Vic war nicht danach, darüber zu reden und auch Ripley spürte das.  
"Chief, ich kann arbeiten, sie müssen mich also nicht, den ganzen Tag beobachten."  
"Hughes, ich muss arbeiten, ich bin hier, weil ich viel zu tun habe auf Station 19."  
"Kümmer dich lieber um Station 23." Ohne nachzudenken, rutschte ihr der Satz raus.  
"Fangen wir wieder damit an?" Ripley drehte Vic so, das sie ihm in die Augen sehen musste. "Ihnen ist schon klar, das jeder Mitarbeiter auf Station 23, gerade besser ist als sie, wenn man ihre Ängste bedenkt. Also überlegen sie sich gut, wenn sie hier beleidigen." Und auch, wenn Vic es nicht zugeben wollte, so hatte er recht. Jeder, sogar Mayhorn, war besser als sie.  
"Ja..., das stimmt."

"Chief sie sind noch da?" Maya kam zu den beiden. Vic merkte immer, wie Maya Ripley bewunderte.  
"Will mich jeder von euch loswerden?" Ripley sah Vic an.  
"Im Gegenteil, ich würde gerne mit ihnen über meinen letzten Einsatz reden. Sie sagten, ich sei gut und ich würde gerne wissen, was ich noch verbessern kann." Maya zog Ripley mit sich und Vic atmete entspannt aus, als sie hörte, wie zwei Menschen sich stritten.

"Ich bin nur müde!" Jack schrie Dean laut an.  
"Nur müde? Du schläfst seit Tagen nicht mehr, man Jack lass mich dir helfen."  
"Helfen? Ich habe keine Probleme, mir geht es gut, ich bin nur müde." Jack hatte das Gefühl, das er Dean am liebsten schlagen würde, als Vic zu den beiden kam.  
"Dean, Jack ist wirklich nur müde, wir haben gestern nur sehr lange gefeiert." Log sie.  
"Ihr beide? Stimmt es doch was Travis sagt, das zwischen euch was läuft?" Dean schaute verwundert zwischen Vic und Jack hin und her.  
"Wenn es so wäre, geht es dich nichts an, okay? Ich mache was ich will." Jack ging an beiden Vorbei.  
"Vic, ich." Doch Dean kam nicht weiter, da ein Notfall hereinkam.

Am Abend.

Für Vic war dieser Tag nicht leicht, sie hatte heute vielen Menschen das Leben gerettet, doch es waren nur medizinische Sachen. Warren machte dies Spaß, doch ihr nicht. Doch für Vic war das schlimmste von allen, dass das Adrenalin fehlte. Früher konnte sie es nicht erwarten und fühlte, das dieser Job, ihr Leben ausmachte, doch heute, konnte sie kaum erwarten, dass die Schicht zu Ende ist. Sie fragte sich in diesen Momenten immer, was ihr Vater dazu sagen würde, doch sie wusste es schon.  
Er würde nur sagen. "Ich liebe dich, egal was du machst."

"Können wir?" Ripley kam zu ihr, da er schon lange auf sie wartete.  
"Ich weiß nicht....denken sie es funktioniert?" Sie nahm ihre Tasche und sah ihn an.  
"Hughes, ich sagte doch, du musst mir vertrauen. Ich kann dir nur so viel sagen, ich habe diese Therapie für meinen besten Freund entwickelt und sie hat ihm geholfen, also warum sollte es nicht auch dir helfen?"  
Vic gab sich geschlagen und stieg mit ihm, in sein Auto.  
Die fahrt von Station 19, bis zu ihm dauerte ungefähr eine halbe Stunde, eine halbe Stunde in denen sie sich nur geschwiegen hatte.  
"Hughes, wir sind da." Sagte er zu ihr und stieg aus.

Ripleys Wohnung war sehr bescheiden eingerichtet, wie Vic fand. Sie war auch kleiner als ihre, wenn man bedenkt, was der Chief verdienen musste.  
"Möchtest du Kaffee oder Tee?" Fragte Ripley, als er sich seine Jacke auszog.  
"Tee bitte." Und während Ripley in die Küche ging, sah Vic sich weiter um. Seine Wohnung war sehr sauber, doch Vic fand, das es lieblos wirkte, so kalt.  
Bis auf ein Foto von einer sehr hübschen Frau, wie Vic fand, gab es sonst keine Bilder.  
Sie nahm das Foto in die Hand und sah sich die Frau genau an.  
"Was machst du da?" Ripley kam mit zwei Tassen Tee herein.  
"Deine Frau ist sehr schön." Gab Vic zu und stellte, das Foto wieder an seinen Platz.  
"Nur, das es meine Schwester ist. Ich sage ihr aber gerne, das du sie schön findest, das wird sie freuen."  
Vic lächelte ihn kurz an. Es musste sicher schön sein, so eine Schwester zu haben, oder einen Bruder. "Ist es schön, also Geschwister zu haben?" Fragte sie ihn.  
"Ich denke schon, sie ist alles, was ich habe und ich liebe sie. Doch nun komm, wir müssen anfangen. Der erste Teil, dass sie mir erzählen, warum genau sie diese Angst haben und sie dürfen nicht lügen." Ripley setzte sich und gab Vic ein Zeichen, es auch zu tun.  
Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber und sie wusste, was er meinte, als er sagte, sie müsse ihm vertrauen. Sie dufte nicht lügen, da es sonst nicht funktionieren würde.

"Als die Flammen immer größer wurden und ich keine Luft mehr bekam, da dachte ich, ich würde sterben. Ich war noch nie in dieser Lage und....als Andy sagte, wir können nichts mehr tun, da schaltete, sich mein verstand ab."  
Ripley nahm einen Schluck Tee und hörte genau zu.  
"Ich sehe überall diese Flammen und jedes Mal, sterben meine Freunde." Sie fing an zu zittern, weshalb Ripley sich neben sie setzte. Sanft legte er seine Hand auf ihren Arm. "Ich verstehe, doch du bist nicht gestorben, weil ich auf meine Familie aufpasse. Hughes, keiner von uns wird dich im Stich lassen."  
"So wie sie Travis?" Sie fühlte sich von Ripley belogen.  
"Willst du damit anfangen? Dann sage ich dir eins, Montgomery hat überlebt, doch ein Feuerwehrmann von Station 44 ist an diesem Tag gestorben. Hast du jemals an ihn gedacht?"  
"Es tut mir leid, ich wollte das nicht sagen. I..ich will nur verstehen, warum du das alles machst." Vic sah ihn nicht an.  
"Weil ich denke, das du eine unserer besten bist. Ich bin nicht bereit dich aufzugeben." Ripley merkte nicht, das er Vic duzte, doch Vic bekam es mit.  
"Danke." Sie legte seinen Kopf an seine Schulter, noch nie hatte sich so beschützt gefühlt.  
Als sie anfing zu zittern, wusste er, das sie wieder an das Feuer dachte und legte seine Arme um sie. "Hughes, du musst mir vertrauen, ich werde euch immer so weit schützen, wie ich es kann. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Und nun schließe deine Augen."  
Vic machte genau was er sagte und schon sah sie wieder die Flammen und bekam Angst, doch sie hörte genau, was Ripley ihr sagte.  
"Hughes, egal wie groß die Flammen sind, Ich, Bishop, Gibson und die anderen sind für dich da." Sie spürte wie Ripley ihre Hände in seine nahm. Seine waren größer als ihre und auch viel wärmer. Seine Wärme beruhigte sie sehr und das erste Mal seit jenem Tag, konnte sie aus den Flammen gehen.  
"Oh mein Gott, was war das?" Sie sah Ripley erschrocken an. Sie zitterte nicht mehr und war entspannt.  
Ripley lächelte sie sanft an. "Es hat einfach nur funktioniert."  
"A...aber, das hat gar nichts damit zu tun, was in deinen Unterlagen stand."  
"Ich weiß, doch damit es funktioniert und ich zu deinem Unterbewusstsein durch komme, war es nötig, das du nicht weißt, was ich mache. Nun ist es so das, wenn du an mich denkst, oder an deine Freunde, es dich entspannt und du keine Angst mehr hast."  
"Chief, ist das im Grunde, nicht eine Art von Manipulation?"  
"Nein Hughes, weil ich es nur schaffen konnte, weil sie es wollten, wenn sie bereit gewesen wären, ihren Job aufzugeben, dann hätte es nicht funktioniert." Er strich sanft über ihre Arme, um sie noch etwas zu beruhigen.  
"Danke." total entspannt kuschelte sie sich an ihn, da nun die ganze Müdigkeit durchkam, welche sie über Tage ignoriert hatte und gerade als Ripley dazu etwas sagen wollte, war sie schon eingeschlafen.  
"Hughes?" er stand ganz vorsichtig auf, um sie nicht zu wecken und holte ihre eine Decke.  
"Lucas.", sagte sie leise im schlaf vor sich hin und zum ersten Mal, sah Ripley in ihr nicht Hughes, sondern Victoria.  
Ihm fiel zum ersten Mal auf, das auch er unterbewusst Dinge verdrängt hatte. Er verdrängte die Angst, die er hatte, als Hughes noch immer in dem Hochhaus war und er verdrängte, wie sehr es ihn verletzte, als sie dachte, sie sei ihm egal. Gerade als sie seinen Namen sagte, traf es ihn wie ein Blitz. Der Fire-Chief fühlte sich von der Frau hingezogen, die schlafend auf seinem Sofa lag.  
Schon als sie ihn das erste Mal angeschrien hatte, da fühlte er so etwas wie Bewunderung. Hughes war eine der Frauen, die für ihre Freunde sterben würde, das war ihm sehr klar und er wollte auch einer der Freunde sein, für die sie so etwas machen würde. Ripley, wollte von ihr wahrgenommen werden.  
"Ich hätte ihr nie helfen sollen." Er verdrängte alles, was er dachte, als ihm etwas klar wurde.  
Was er getan hatte, war falsch. Als er damals Sulli half, da war das anders, denn Sulli war sein bester Freund, doch Hughes, war nur eine Kollegin. Jene Kollegin, die nun auf seinem Sofa lag und schlief.

Träume.

"Die Flammen werden und töten." Vic sah Ben verzweifelt an.  
"Vic geh, ich bleibe bei ihm."  
"Nein ich gehe nicht." Vic konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen, da ihre Schuhe sich langsam auflösten.  
"i..ich sterbe." Vic war dabei aufzugeben.  
"Das wirst du nicht." Vic spürte wie sich starke Arme, um sie legten, sie spürte, wie ein starker Oberkörper sich gegen ihren Rücken drückte.  
"Ich bin bei dir." Die Person, strich mit ihren Händen über ihre Arme und Vic wurde immer heißer, doch nicht wegen der Flammen.  
Langsam drehte sie sich zu der Stimme. "Chief?" Fragte sie verwundert.  
"Lucas." Sagte er sanft und strich durch ihre Haare.  
"Lucas." Wiederholte sie und sah ihn lange an. "Vic, solange ich bei dir bin, wir kein Feuer der Welt, dich töten. Langsam legte er seine Lippen auf ihre.  
Der Kuss war fordernd und voller verlangen und als er ihren Körper fester an seinen drückte, konnte sie nur keuchen.  
"Lucas, Lucas." keuchte sie immer wieder.

In der Gegenwart.

Ripley, lag in sein Bett, als er hörte, wie Hughes ihn rief, weshalb er schnell in sein Wohnzimmer lief. Doch als er da ankam, konnte er nicht fassen, was er da sah.  
Hughes, lag weiter schlafend auf seinem Sofa und keuchte immer wieder seinen Namen.  
"L.. Lucas, ja." Wimmerte sie.  
Sie hatte definitiv, einen Sex-Traum mit ihm, doch wie konnte das sein. Nicht das er sich selbst als hässlich sah, doch man musste schon bedenken, das er 15 Jahre älter war und dennoch lag Hughes da und keuchte seinen Namen. Und ehe er sich versah, bemerkte er, wie etwas in seiner Hose, sehr hart wurde. Denn auch, wenn er es nicht sollte, so schaltete, sein verstand ab, als er Hughes zuhörte.

Ripley schlich sich langsam in sein Zimmer und hasste sich für das, was er gleich tun würde.  
Langsam schlüpfte er in sein Bett und zog sich die Hose herunter und ignorierte die Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihm sagte, er solle es nicht machen.  
Vorsichtig umschloss er mit seiner Hand, sein immens hartes Glied und rutschte mit seinen Gedanken zu Hughes und ihrem stöhnen, welches er noch immer, aus seinem Nebenzimmer hörte.  
Als er sich kurz darauf in seiner Hand ergoss, war ihm nicht klar, wie viel kommen würde. Doch er war auch seit Jahren, nicht so geil, wie in diesem Moment. Sein Körper entspannte sich langsam und sein rasendes Herz, schlug wieder normal, bis ihm klar wurde, was er gerade getan hatte. Er hatte, sich befriedigt, in dem er sich eine seiner Untergebenen vorstellte. Ihm war klar, das so etwas nie mehr passieren durfte und das hieß, er müsse sich von Hughes fern halten. Da diese Frau Ärger bedeutete, dachte er sich, als er sich sauber machte und dann sehr entspannt einschlief.

Hughes wachte mitten in der Nacht auf. Ihr war zum Weinen zu mute und sie wusste nicht, ob sie mit Ripley darüber reden sollte. Denn immer, wenn sie an Feuer dachte, oder mit Feuer zu tun hatte, dachte sie immer an ihren Vater, sie hatte das Gefühl, er stünde immer hinter ihr. Doch das war nicht mehr so, immer wenn sie jetzt die Augen schloss, war Ripley bei ihr und egal wie sehr sie sich anstrengte, sie konnte nicht mehr an ihren Vater denken, sondern nur noch an ihn.  
"Was hat das zu bedeuten.." Ihr war klar, das egal, was es zu bedeuten hatte, Ripley sie nie so sehen würde, wie sie ihn inzwischen sah. Sie konnte es ihm aber nicht mal verübeln, wenn man bedenkt, wie sie ihn behandelt hatte und was sie ihm alles vorwarf.  
"Wie sagte Travis immer, dem Herzen sind Vernunft und Regel egal," Wie recht er hatte, dachte sie, denn ihr Kopf sagte ihr, zieh dich an und geh und ihr Herz sagte, geh in sein Zimmer und kuschele dich zu ihm.

Als sie an seiner Zimmertür stand, beobachtete sie ihn, wie ihr schlief und es wäre so einfach, sich zu ihm zu legen, wenn er nicht ihr Fire-Chief wäre und sie nicht, sie wäre. Es wäre einfach, sie könnte sich zu ihm legen und er würde es vielleicht sogar zu lassen. Doch sie war nun mal sie und er war nun mal er. Vor ihr lag eine Entscheidung, die Tür schließen und gehen, oder hereingehen und sich zu ihm legen. Und egal was sie machen würde, in ihrem Kopf, waren beide Optionen ein Fehler, da ihr Herz zu ihm wollte und ihr Kopf nur wegrennen wollte. Es war eine der Situationen, in dem sie normaler weiße Travis angerufen hatte, doch sie konnte ja schlecht sagte. Travis würdest du dich zu Ripley in das Bett legen.


	6. Enge Freundschaft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic trifft eine Entscheidung, doch sie weiß nicht, ob sie richtig war.  
Grant und Travis, planen ein Essen mit Vic.

Und gerade als sie Gott bat, ihr ein Zeichen zu geben, warum das eine schlechte Idee sei, da bekam sie eine SMS von Travis.

//du Vic, Grant möchte, das wir dreimal zusammen essen. Wie wäre es heute nach der Arbeit, wir haben ja zusammen Schicht und er würde für uns kochen. Schreib mir, ob du zusagst, da er noch einkaufen muss.  
Vic ich habe dich lieb und danke, das zwischen uns wieder alles gut ist.//

Das war also ihr Zeichen, dachte sie. Das habe dich lieb, von ihm, war ihr Zeichen. Ripley hätte Travis sterben lasse. Diese Gedanken waren wieder da. Sie konnte Chief Ripley nun als Boss akzeptieren, das hatte er geschafft, doch wie sollte sie ihm je verzeihen, das er ihren Freund hätte sterben lassen.  
Vic war klar, das dies alles nichts mit ihrem Job zu tun hatte, das war etwas Persönliches und so entschied sie sich zu gehen.  
Vic nahm einen Zettel von seinem Schreibtisch und schrieb ihm.

(Chief, ich danke ihnen für ihre Hilfe und hoffe, dass ich ihnen irgendwann verzeihe, das sie Travis hätten, sterben lasse.  
Doch machen sie sich keine Sorgen, ich respektiere sie und ihre Arbeit nun.

Lg V. Hughes.)

Liese legte sie den Zettel auf sein Sofa und ging aus der Wohnung.

Zuvor bei Travis und Grand.

"Warum bist du dann nicht mit ihr mit, wenn du dir so Sorgen machst." Grant wickelte sich gerade ein Handbuch um, als er Travis auch eins rechte.  
"Du sagtest doch, ich kümmere mich zu wenig, um dich." Auch er machte sich ein um und verstand nicht, warum er nun der schlechte Mensch war.  
"Travis, als du sagtest, das du mit einer Kollegin wegwillst, wusste ich nicht, das es um Hughes geht." langsam ging er aus dem Bad.  
"Als ob das einen Unterschied macht."  
"Doch das macht es, es verletzt mich, wenn du mir ständig, wegen der Arbeit absagst oder, wenn du ständig mit deinen Kollegen weggehst, doch wie könnte ich auf die Frau sauer sein, die dich die ganzen Stockwerke aus dem Hochhaus geschleift hat, wie könnte ich der Frau sauer sein, die dein Leben gerettet hat." Grant ging in sein Schlafzimmer und begann sich abzutrocknen.  
"Wie bitte?" Travid hatte in letzter Zeit nur mit Vic, darüber gestritten, dass er angeblich aufgegeben hätte, weshalb er nicht wusste, das sie sein Leben gerettet hatte.  
"Das weißt du nicht? Wie gesagt, sie hat dein Leben gerettet. Ich freue mich auch, dass ihr euch so gut versteht. Ich wäre nur gerne, Teil davon."  
Travis sah Grant verwirrt an. "Teil von was?"  
"Von euch. Travis, sie ist deine beste Freundin und ich kenne sie kaum, ich würde sie nur gerne besser kennenlernen. Wie wäre es, wenn wir etwas zusammen essen."  
Travis kam nicht umhin in Grants Augen, etwas wie Eifersucht zu sehen. Ja Grant war eifersüchtig, da er nicht so eine Freundschaft hatte, wie er zu Vic.  
"Das ist eine Gute Idee. Ich schreibe ihr." Travis lachte etwas, da er das süß fand.

Vic schrieb ihm zurück.  
//Ja ich freue mich.//  
und schrieb, gleich noch eine SMS an Jack.

//du Jack, du hast doch gesagt Dean, wohnt auf einem Hausboot, wie wäre es, wenn ich Bagels kaufe und wir essen zusammen?//

Sie wollte nicht alleine sein, nach dem sie Ripleys Haus verlassen hatte, da ihr nicht klar war, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn sie an ihn denken musste.

//Hey Vic, ich hätte kein Problem damit, ich würde auch Frischkäse besorgen. Doch wie willst du dahin kommen? Du wohnst doch auf der anderen Seite.//

Vic lächelte über seine Fragen, da er sich wirklich Gedanken machte.  
//keine Sorge Jack, ich habe in meinem Keller noch ein Kayak, ich werde so kommen ;) dann gib mir eine Stunde dann essen wir zusammen und sag Dean lieber nichts, wie ich den kenne, sagt er nein.//

Als Jack ihre letzte SMS las, musste er laut lachen und wurde von einigen Leuten, daher komisch angesehen.  
Jack hatte nie irgendwelche romantischen Gefühle für Vic und würde diese wohl auch nie haben und doch spürte er da etwas, etwas wie eine tiefe Bindung.  
Er war einige Zeit mit Andy zusammen und nun war es so, das jedes Mal, wenn Maya ihn ärgerte, er den drang hatte sie in sein Bett zu werfen.  
Doch bei Vic fühlte er sich weder hingezogen, noch jegliche Leidenschaft, erfühlte nur blindes Vertrauen.  
Und ihr schien es da wohl nicht anders zu gehen, wenn sie mit ihm essen wollte.

Eine Stunde Später.

"Hast du mein Kayag benutzt?" Dean sah Vic entgeistert an.  
"Nein, das ist mein eigenes und Jack kommt auch gleich, er bringt den Frischkäse mit."  
Dean war von der Skurrilität beängstigt. "Vic, keine Ahnung, was zwischen dir und Jack läuft, doch es macht mir Angst, das ihr einfach zu mir kommt." Seinen Satz konnte er nicht mehr beenden, da Jack hereinkam.  
"Ich hab den Frischkäse." Sagte er stolz und legte ihn ab.  
"Und wollt ihr nun über eure Probleme reden?" Sagte Dean, während er zusah, wie Vic sich einen Bagel machte.  
Sie ignorierte ihn und machte weiter. "Travis und Grant, haben mich heute Abend zum Essen eingeladen." Sagte sie, um das Thema zu wechseln.  
"Muss das schön sein, wenn man selber Gäste einladen kann und sie nicht einfach mit einem Kayak zu einem nach Hause kommen." Vic merkte, das ihre Ablenkung funktionierte.  
"Grant, will wohl die bessere Hälfte seines Mannes besser kennenlernen." Jack konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen.  
"Wenigstens bin ich die bessere Hälfte von jemanden, Gelson." Als sie das sagte, stellte Jack sich hinter sie und fing an sie zu kitzeln. "Was hast du da gerade gesagt."  
Vic lachte und windet sich in seinen Armen.  
Dean musste auch lachen, als sie den Namen Gelson sagte.  
"Ach ja, der Sullivan, der wollte dich nie richtig nennen."  
"Gehasst hat er uns aber beide." gab Jack zu.

Während Dean Duschen war und Jack, Vic von hinten umarmte, da sie von dem kitzeln so erschöpft war, spürte er es wieder. Etwas Großes, ein Gefühl, was man nur bei seiner Familie hatte.  
"Vic, wenn du jemals über etwas reden willst, egal was es ist. Ich bin für dich da."  
Auch, Vic fühlte diese Bindung. "Ich...ich habe Angst vor Feuer...doch ich arbeite daran." Am liebsten hätte sie nichts gesagt, dachte sie, doch Jack reagierte ganz anders, als sie dachte.  
"Verstehe, ich bin froh, dass du daran arbeitest, es wäre schade, wenn du uns verlässt." Er legte sein Kien auf ihren Kopf.  
"Ich kann nicht schlafen, immer wieder bin ich in dem Hochhaus. Vic vertraue mir, ich werde mir helfen lassen, doch erst, wenn ich so weit bin." Beiden tat es gut es ausgesprochen zu haben.

Dean stand in der Tür und hörte genau, was beide gesagt hatten. Er wusste, das er eigentlich dem Captain sagen musste, doch das konnte er nicht, immerhin waren die beiden seine Freunde. Sie schienen auch nichts miteinander zu haben, außer der PTBS.  
Also ging er wieder in seine Küche und ignorierte, was er gehört hatte und wechselte das Thema. "Das Ersthilfe-Training für die Polizei beginnt bald wieder. Ich hoffe ihr seit fit und bereit für das Training." Er grinste die beiden an.  
"Ich hab da keine Lust drauf, Chief Ripley überwacht das, nicht Frankel." Sagte Vic als sie von dem Bagel abbiss.  
"Der ist doch besser, als Frankel." Jack sagte es und sprach weiter. "Bei dem Captain Training, hat er Herrera sogar vor ihr in Schutz genommen. Doch er hat ihr auch klargemacht, das der Posten des Captains, genau wie der des Chiefs schwer sei, weil man die ganze Lage kennen muss. Halt eher nach dem Motto einer für alle und nicht andersrum. Ich will nicht in seiner Haut stecken, wenn man bedenken muss, das er in Minuten über Leben und Tod entscheiden muss. Das muss ihn sehr belasten, was meinst du Vic?" Als Jack sie das fragte, sah sie Ripley wieder mit anderen Augen. Wie sehr belastete ihn sein Job wirklich?  
Sie hörte wieder seine Stimme, die ihr sagte, das er für sie da sei und sie war immer so gemein zu ihm. Im Grunde war sie egoistisch, da es ihr immer nur um Travis ging.  
"Ich denke, du hast recht, das wird nicht alles leicht für ihn sein. Denkst du Sullivan, war die beste Wahl?"  
Gibson grunzte kurz amüsiert. "Wenn du mich fragst, ob ich es mag, das er mich Gelson nennt, dann sag ich dir, er ist ein Arschloch. Solltest du, jedoch wissen wollen, was ich von ihm, in seinem Job halte, kann ich nur sagen, dass ich und Dean, keinen besseren bekommen hätten können."  
Dean stimmte ihm zu. "Wir wären sicher, keine Freunde ohne ihn, der Hass auf ihn, hatte uns zusammen gebracht, doch ich hasse ihn eigentlich nicht mehr."

Bei Ripley:

Ripley erwachte aus einem langen und verwirrenden Traum, denn noch nie hatte er von einer Kollegin geträumt. Nicht einmal, als er jünger war und es hätte tun können, da er da kein Chief war.  
Er erinnerte sich an Worte, die ein ehemaliger Kollege einst zu ihm sagte.  
>>lass nie zu, dass es Persönlich wird.<<  
damals, ging es darum, wie er darunter zu leiden hatte, das Sulli, ihn nicht mehr in seinem Leben haben wollte und sein Vorgesetzter wollte ihm erklären, das der Job vorgeht.  
Und nun lag er in seinem Bett und musste mit der Tatsache umgehen, das er Hughes, nicht gemeldet hatte, sondern sie mit nach Hause genommen hatte, um ihr zu helfen.  
Langsam ging er in sein Wohnzimmer, er wollte ihr erklären, dass sie das für immer für sich behalten müsse, doch als sie nicht mehr da war, da war er besorgt.  
"Hughes?", rief er, doch keiner antwortete ihm.  
Das einzige, was er fand, war ein Zettel auf seinem Sofa.

(Chief, ich danke ihnen für ihre Hilfe und hoffe, dass ich ihnen irgendwann verzeihe, das sie Travis hätten, sterben lasse.  
Doch machen sie sich keine Sorgen, ich respektiere sie und ihre Arbeit nun.

Lg V. Hughes.)

Als er ihn gelesen hatte, schmerzte ihn etwas, sie bewunderte zwar seine Arbeit, doch ihm verziehen hatte sie nicht. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum ihn das so sehr weh tat, oder warum es ihm so wichtig war, was Hughes von ihm dachte. Immerhin hatte er genug Kollegen, die ihn bewunderten, doch er wollte nur wissen was sie dachte.  
Am liebsten hätte er Sulli dazu gefragt, was das bedeuten würde, doch seine Gespräche mit ihm, bezogen sich nur auf den Job.  
So ging er eine Weile auf und ab, biss er, nicht mehr konnte und seine Schwester anrief.

"Jenny?"  
"Luke, alles okay?" Seine Schwester hörte sich besorgt an, da es nicht normal war, das er in einer Arbeitswoche anrief.  
"Ich weiß nicht ganz, ich brauche Antworten."  
"Was ist los, ich mache mir Sorgen, soll ich vorbeikommen?"  
"Nein, es ist nur, was bedeutet es, das mir die Meinung einer Person so wichtig ist."  
Jenny wusste das, wenn sie lachen würde, Lucas beleidigt sein würde. "Also Luke, wenn es um einen Mann geht, dann bewunderst du ihn, sollte es jedoch, um eine Frau gehen, dann denkst du nicht mit deinem Kopf." Sagte sie kichernd und Lucas wusste was sie meinte.  
"Spinnst du? Das ist eine Kollegin!" Er konnte nicht, verstehen, dass sie so etwas denken konnte.  
"Du hast mich gefragt, Luke und ich habe dir meine Meinung gesagt, es ist deine Sache, ob du mir glaubst. Doch denke mal nach, dass du wegen einer Frau, mich in einer Arbeitswoche anrufst." Sie machte da einen klaren Punkt.  
"Selbst wenn, ich bin ihr Chief."  
"Keiner sagte, das es vernünftig ist, was das Herz will. Du weißt doch noch, dass du immer Sport gemacht hast, wenn du einen klaren Kopf haben wolltest, das wäre doch heute gut und ich packe meine Sachen und bin in zwei Tagen bei dir." Jenny legte sofort auf, da sie wusste, dass ihr Bruder nein sagen würde.

Nun hatte er wohl einen Plan, er würde zum Sport gehen.

Bei Travis und Grant.

"Grant, sie ist meine beste Freundin, kein Grund, ein fünf-Sterne-Menü zu machen." Travis stand vor sechs vollen Beuteln Lebensmitteln, welche Grant gekauft hatte.  
"Doch, das ist doch gerade der Grund. Beste Freunde sind, wie die Familie und ich will, mich vor deiner Familie ja nicht blamieren." Grant fing an, alles auszupacken.  
"Ist es dir so wichtig, was sie von dir denkt?" Travis berührte das sehr.  
"Ja. Sie ist die Frau, die dein Leben gerettet hat und deine beste Freundin, es ist nur fair, wenn ich sie besser kennenlerne." Grant, wollte Travis zwar, am liebsten sagen, dass er nie so etwas, wie eine beste Freundin hatte, doch etwas in ihm, wollte es doch nicht. Da er angst hatte, das Travis denken könnte, er wolle ihm seine beste Freundin wegnehmen.  
"Ich denke, das essen ist auch eine gute Gelegenheit, das sie und ich uns wieder annähern, bis wir da sind, wo wir mal waren." Travis sagte das und fing an, Gemüse für Grant zu schneiden.  
"Trav, wenn du das so sagst, dann hört es sich so an, als ob, du eine Affäre mit ihr hast." Sagte er und beide mussten lachen.

Vor einem Haus:

Ben lief verloren die Ausfahrt entlang, er konnte es nicht fassen, das seine Frau ihn rausgeschmissen hatte. Denn auch, wenn sie es nur eine Auszeit nannte, so war es schlimmer, als Schluss zu machen, da Miranda, nur an sich dachte. Sie machte sich keine Gedanken, wie es ihm ging, oder wo er wohnen sollte. Er bezweifelte auch, dass ihre Angst dann nicht mehr so schlimm sein würde, es wäre doch nicht besser, wenn man gar nichts mehr voneinander hörte. Ihm kam ein kurzer, Gedanke, den er zwar schnell wieder verwarf, doch er war da.  
Ben, war der Meinung, das alles besser wäre, wenn seine Frau nie Chefärztin der Chirurgie, geworden wäre.  
Kurz sah er noch mal zurück, doch seine Frau, machte keine Anstalten, ihm nachzugehen, um ihn aufzuhalten. Sie hatte sich entschieden und er konnte nichts machen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alle die sich Sorgen mache, die Beziehung, zwischen Vic und Jack ist rein freundschaftlich. Sie nimmt, jedoch in der Geschichte noch eine sehr interessante Entwicklung an. ;) ich weiß auch schon welche


	7. Bruder und Schwester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic ist bei Grant und Travis zum essen, zusammen mit Ben.  
Und Jack hat für Vic eine besondere Überraschung.

Am Abend.

Vic stand nervös vor dem Spiegel und machte sich immer und immer wieder die Haare neu.  
„Ist das lächerlich, ich benehme mich ja wie, wenn ich die Eltern meines verlobten treffen würde.“ Sie war schon lange nicht mehr so nervös gewesen.  
„Vater was würdest du machen?“ Sie sah sich ein Bild an, auf den ein Feuerwehrmann mit einem kleinen Mädchen zusehen war.  
„Dad, ich habe sie noch nicht getroffen....denkst du sie wird mich mögen? Immerhin war sie deine beste Freundin.“ Doch wie zu erwarten, antwortete das Bild ihr nicht und sie stellte es, traurig auf den Schrank zurück.

Vic entschied sich letztendlich, ihre Haare hochzustecken und sich ein schwarzes Kleid anzuziehen.  
//was meinst du?//  
verschickte sie eine SMS an Jack.  
//was ich meine? Willst du dich mit Grant anfreunden, oder ihn ins Bett bekommen? ;) Nein Spaß, du siehst mega aus. Könntest du morgen nach der Arbeit zu mir kommen? Ich muss dich etwas Wichtiges fragen. Keine Sorge, es ist nichts Schlimmes.  
P.S (Mit zu mir, meinte ich zu Dean, ist doch klar. Bis morgen süße.)

Vic fragte sich, was Jack so wichtiges von ihr wollte, doch sie würde es erst morgen erfahren, da ihr Taxi vor dem Haus parkte.  
Langsam machte sie sich auf den Weg.

Währenddessen.

Grant ging an das Telefon, als es klingelte.  
„Wer soll da sein?“  
„Ich...Ben.“  
„Ach so, nein Travis ist gerade nicht da, er holt noch etwas für das Diner.“  
„Ich verstehe, dann werde ich wieder auflegen.“  
Grant, bemerkte seinen traurigen Ton. „Wie wäre es, wenn du auch vorbeikommst?“  
„Ich will euer Date nicht stören.“ Erklärte Ben.  
„Das ist kein Date, es ist ein essen mit Trav und Victoria, also komm vorbei. Ich habe genug für zehn gekocht, um ehrlich zu sein. Also komm, vorbei, du hast noch zwanzig Minuten. Ich erwarte aber ein Geschenk, immerhin gebe ich das Diner.“  
Ben lachte etwas „Ich werde sehen, was ich in fünfzehn Minuten bekommen kann.“

Als Grant aufgelegt hatte, kam Travis zur Tür herein.  
„Schatz, ich habe Bier und Wein bekommen.“  
„Bier?“  
„Ja Vic ist nicht so der Wein Mensch, sie kann sogar bei einem Fünfsterne-Essen Bier trinken.“  
„Verstehe. Du ich habe noch jemanden eingeladen.“  
„Wenn es sich bei noch jemanden, um deine Mutter handelt, bin ich weg. Ich habe keine Lust, das sie mir wieder sagt, das sie viele Frauen kennt, die dir und mir helfen würden, ein Kind zu bekommen.“  
„Erwähne das nicht wieder, das war das peinlichste Essen meines Lebens. Wobei du dich geschmeichelt fühlen kannst, sie mag dich. Doch es geht um diesen Ben.“  
„Meinen Ben?“  
„Das hört sich an, als ob er dein Liebhaber ist.“ Sagte Grant lachend. „Ja es geht um deinen Ben.“ Er betonte das extra.  
„Wieso hast du ihn eingeladen?“  
„Weil er mit dir reden wollte und er hörte sich traurig an, daher habe ich ihn eingeladen. Ach ja und Vic hat eine SMS geschrieben, das sie in zehn Minuten da ist, also deck schon mal den Tisch.“  
„Ich dachte, du magst Ben nicht.“ Sagte Travis und deckte den Tisch ein.  
„Das habe ich nie gesagt, er und ich haben uns einfach auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt.“  
Travis merkte, das Grant nachdenklich aussah. „Was ist los?“  
„Wie kann man nur Bier zu so einem Essen zu sich nehmen? Ich habe den Eindruck, dass ich etwas anderes hätte machen sollen, wie Burger oder so.“  
„Ach Schatz, mach dir bitte keinen Kopf, sie wird es mögen.“

„Ben?“ Vic stieg gerade, aus ihrem Taxi, als sie Ben sah, der einen Straß Blumen und einen Wein dabei hatte.  
„Da bist du ja.“ Er hielt ihr seinen Arm hin, damit sie sich einhacken konnte. „Ich wurde auch spontan eingeladen.“  
Sie hackte sich bei ihm ein und war froh, das sie nun nicht mehr das fünfte Rad sein würde, da sie nun nicht mehr zu dritt sein würden.  
„Nun bin ich weniger nervös.“ Vic selbst hatte Pralinen dabei, von denen Travis mal meinte, das sein Freund sie gerne mochte.  
„Du musst nicht nervös sein, immerhin liebt Grant dich, du hast seinen Freund das Leben gerettet.“ Sagte Ben ihr, als sie zusammen in das Haus gingen.

Bei Jack.

„Jack du solltest schlafen, es ist spät und du musst morgen früh raus.“ sagte Dean besorgt.  
„Ich gehe bald schlafen, doch ich muss noch einige Sachen im Internet recherchieren.“ Sagte Jack und druckte einige Dokumente aus, die er ordnete.  
„Jack, ich habe gehört, das Vic angst vor Feuer hat und bevor du meckerst, ich wollte nicht lauschen. Doch, ich habe mitbekommen, das Vic derzeit nur Notdienst macht, Chief Ripley hat das angeordnet. Denkst du er weiß von ihrer Angst.“  
Jack sah von seinen Unterlagen auf. „Spinnst du, Ripley hätte Vic da schon längst entlassen. Nein ich habe von Sullivan gehört, das es da wohl, um ein Disziplinarverfahren geht, weil sie Ripley beim Hochhaus angeschrieben haben soll.“  
Dean erinnerte sich daran, das er und Vic Travis herausgetragen hatte. „Ja, das habe ich gesehen, doch ich weiß nicht, was sie zu ihm gesagt hat.“  
Jack klappte seinen Laptop zu. „Zumal, es ja nicht so ist, das ob Vic, Ripley gut kennen würde. Sie ist neu und hat kaum Zeit mit ihm verbracht. Danke Dean, das du niemanden, wegen ihrer Angst etwas gesagt hast.“  
Dean nickte ihm zu, Jack würde recht haben, der Fire-Chief hatte sicher besseres zu tun, als sich, um Vic zu kümmern.

Bei Vic.

„Gewonnen.“ Vic klatschte mit Travis ab, als die beiden zum wiederholten Mal, Charade gewonnen hatten.  
„Das ist nicht ganz fair.“ Sagte Grant. „Mein Partner, liegt meist nur, auf dem Sofa.“ Er deutete auf Ben, der so viel gegessen hatte, dass er fast platzte.  
„Das ist deine Schuld, weil du so kochst.“ Gab Ben an ihn.  
„Grant, das nächste Mal, machen wir einen Kochwettbewerb, da gewinnst du sicher.“ Sagte Vic zu Grant und setzte sich zu Ben, welchem sie den Bauch streichelte.  
„Danke Vic.“ Sagte Ben und war entspannt wie seit Tag nicht. Der Abend heute, der half ihm, nicht an seine Frau und an seinen Sohn zu denken.  
„Wollt ihr hier schlafen, wir haben ein Gästezimmer und du und Vic, ihr habt auch einiges getrunken?“ Fragte Grant.  
„Gerne. Was denkst du Vic?“ Doch Vic war von ihrem Handy sehr abgelenkt, da sie eine SMS von Ripley bekam.

//Hey Victoria, wie geht es dir? Du warst heute Früh so schnell weg. Doch ich hoffe, dass du mir die Sache, mit Montgomery irgendwann verzeihen kannst, damit du mich auch als Mensch mögen, kannst.

L. Ripley//

Als Vic die SMS las, musste sie an das Gespräch mit Jack denken.

//Lucas, ich hoffe das ich sie nicht verletzt habe. Es tut mir so leid. Ich habe mir nie Gedanken gemacht, dass der Job sie belasten könnte. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich machen würde, wenn ich Entscheidungen treffen müsste, die entscheiden, wer lebt und wer stirbt. Im Grunde bin ich ihnen dankbar, dass sie mir helfen.

V. Hughes.//

„Vic?“ Ben fragte sie zum dritten Mal.  
„Was?“ Vic sah Ben fragend an.  
„Grant hat gefragt, ob wir hier schlafen wollen. Du und ich, wir müssten uns ein Bett teilen, doch Grant sagte, es sei groß genug.“  
Vic nickte Grant zu, da sie wirklich müde war und keine Lust hatte, noch eine Weile in einem Taxi zu fahren.

In der Nacht:

Vic wachte mitten in der Nacht auf. Sie schlief zwar auf ihrer Seite, doch Ben war so warm, dass er das ganze Bett erwärmte.

Vic ging langsam in die Küche, da sie immer, wenn sie nachts wach wurde, etwas essen musste.  
Sie war sehr froh, das Grant so viel gekocht hatte. Was sie fand, waren zum Beispiel Minipizzas, die sie sich nahm und sich an den Tisch setzte.

„Vic?“ Travis kam in die Küche, da er etwas gehört hatte.  
Vic sah zu ihm, mit einer der Pizzas im Mund.  
Lächelnd setzte er sich zu ihr. „Ach Vic, du bist Michael so ähnlich. Er aß nachts auch immer, wenn er nicht schlafen konnte. Ich bin so froh, dich in meinem Leben zu haben. Ich wäre ohne dich, sicher nicht mit Grant zusammen und hätte noch immer Angst vor Krankenhäusern. Ich würde ohne dich, nicht mal mehr leben.“  
„Was meinst du?“ Fragte sie und gab Travis auch eine Minipizza.  
„Grant hat mir gesagt, das du mir das Leben gerettet hast.“ Travis nahm Vic in den Arm und Vic kuschelte sich an ihn.  
„Wollen wir alle vier, nachher zusammen Frühstücken?“ Fragte Travis sie.  
„Ich würde gerne, doch ich muss mich nachher mit Jack in der Stadt treffen, er meinte, es sei wichtig.“  
Travis nickte und setzte sich auf ihren Schoß. „Doch nun solltest du schlafen.“  
„Das kann ich nicht, Ben ist so warm.“  
Travis lachte etwas. „Komm, ich mache dir das Sofa zurecht.“

Früh in der Stadt:

Als Vic früh aus dem Bus stieg, wartet Jack schon auf sie.  
„Hallo Jack.“ sagte sie und bekam von ihm bereits einen Ordner in die Hand gedrückt.  
„Vic lass uns bitte setzen.“ Vic setzte sich besorgt mit Jack hin.  
„Ist das meine Kündigung?“ Fragte sie und war besorgt, dass Jack doch bedenken, wegen ihrer Angst hatte.  
„Nein. Es geht darum, das du keine Familie mehr hast und ich auch nicht.“  
„Okay?“ Sie blätterte durch den Ordner.  
„Als ich in dem Hochhaus fast gestorben wäre und auch du mit Ben, bei dem Feuer. Da habe ich gedacht, dass du und ich, sollten wir so schwer verletzt werden, dass wir nicht selber entscheiden können. Mir geht es, um eine Adoption, also wir würden Dokumente ausfüllen und wären, dann Bruder und Schwester.“  
Vic sah ihn überfordert an. „Du bist dann mein Bruder?“  
„Und du meine Schwester, ja. Wir würden bei Sullivan dann noch die Unterlagen ausfüllen, das du und ich, über den anderen entscheiden dürfen. Als Zusatz, würdest du mich beerben, wenn ich sterbe, doch da ich nichts habe, bekommst du nichts.“ Sagte er lachend.  
„Bei mir, würdest du eine Wohnung erben.“  
„Dan stirb bitte zuerst.“ Sagte er und knuffte sie.  
„Das ist dir sehr wichtig?“  
„Ja, ich will, wenn es keine Möglichkeit mehr gibt, mit würde sterben. Wie ist es bei dir?“  
„Jack sollte ich, je in diese Lage kommen, dann will ich kämpfen, und gewinnen oder verlieren. Doch ich will nicht am Leben gehalten werden, wenn es keine Möglichkeit mehr gibt, als das Krankenhaus.“  
Jack nickte, als sie das sagte. „Also, was sagst du.“  
„Ich stimme zu.“  
„Okay komm, wir haben einen Termin.“  
Vic hob überrascht seine Augenbrauen. „Wusstest du, das ich Ja sage?“  
„Natürlich, du bist eine schlaue Frau.“

Ripley las die SMS von Vic früh am Morgen und die Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit.  
Er wusste, dass ihre Worte ehrlich waren, doch er wusste auch, dass seine Schwester recht hatte. Er fühlte zu viel in Bezug auf Vic.  
Also entschloss er sich, vor seiner Schicht, noch Joggen zu gehen.  
„Sie auch?“  
Ripley drehte sich um und sah, das Ben neben ihm joggte.  
„Ja, Leute in unserem Beruf, müssen immer fit sein.“ Log Ripley, und ihm war klar, das er nun wirklich nicht entspannen konnte.

Einige Stunden Später:

Vic und Jack klopften bei Sullivan an.  
„Ja.“ Sullivan klang, wie immer ernst.  
„Gibson, Hughes was verschafft mir die Ehre?“ Fragte er und Jack war sehr froh, das er ihn nicht Gelson nannte.  
„Capitain, Vic und ich waren heute beim Einwohnermeldeamt und haben einige Dokumente ausgefüllt. Sie ist offiziell meine Schwester und sie und ich, wir würden gerne eine Patientenverfügung hier bei der Feuerwehr einreichen.“  
Sowohl Vic als auch Jack, sahen Sullivan das erste Mal überrascht.  
„Ich muss gestehen, das es mich überrascht, doch ich bin auch beeindruckt, dass ihr so entschieden habt. Okay bringt mir die Unterlagen, wenn ihr Feierabend habt.“ Beide nickten ihm zu.


	8. Das große ganze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy erinnert sich, an ihr Gespräch mit Ripley, nach dem Hochhausbrand.  
Und Ben und Ripley haben ein Gespräch über die Arbeit und Frauen.

Als Sullivan die Unterlagen von Hughes und Gibson erhalten hatte, da war er sehr überrascht, immerhin hatten beide keine Familie. Dan gingen seine Gedanken zu sich selber und er begann die Schublade nach seinen eigenen Akten zu durchsuchen.  
Als er sie fand, war er überrascht, überrascht darüber, dass er sie nie geändert hatte.  
Ja in seiner Akte, stand seine Ehefrau drin, doch als Sondergenehmigung, war Lucas Ripley aufgeführt, für den Fall, dass seine Frau nicht entscheiden konnte.  
Lucas Ripley, würde also über ihn entscheiden. Wollte er das? Er wusste es nicht, doch Tief in ihm, da wollte er die Akte nicht ändern.

„Hunger?“ Andy, kam in sein Büro.  
Er hob eine Banane hoch.   
„Ich habe was.“  
„Das ist keine Mahlzeit.“  
„In Indien, da essen sie oft, nur ein bis zwei Bananen, da sie satt machen und günstig sind.“  
Andy runzelte die Stirn. „Sie sind weder in Indien, noch haben sie wenig Geld.“  
Sullivan steckte seine Akte weg und sah sie ernst an.  
„Da haben sie recht, doch ich bin dein Boss, das heißt, dass sie anklopfen, wenn sie etwas von mir wollen.“  
Er reichte ihr einen Zettel. „Das ist der Arbeitsplan für heute.“ Sagte er ihr.

Arbeitsplan.

Hughes, Montgomery. Notfallwagen.

Bishop, Herrera Notdienst.

Miller, Gibson auf abruf

Warren. Reinigungsdienst, zusammen mit Gibson und Miller.

Andy steckte den Zettel weg.  
„Wieso macht Vic nur den Notfallwagen?“  
Sullivan seufzte. „Können sie nicht mal etwas machen, ohne das letzte Wort zu haben? Ripley hat das angeordnet, wegen jenem Vorfall am Hochhaus. Und Herrera, seien sie froh, dass sie nicht auch, welche bekommen, wobei.“  
„Wobei was?“  
„Die haben sie ja schon bekommen, sonst würden sie nun hier sitzen und nicht ich.“  
Andy schluckte, da er recht hatte und erinnerte sich, das sie danach ein Gespräch mit Ripley hatte.

Der Tag nach dem Hochhausbrand.

Andy setzte sich in den Versammlungsraum. Ripley saß ihr gegenüber und sein Blick war sehr unleserlich.  
„Ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen.“ Sagte sie ihm.  
„Das habe ich nicht erwartet.“   
Und wieder, war seinem Blick keine Informationen zu entlocken.  
„Hören sie Herrera, ich habe gestern Nacht, eine Sache vorgeworfen bekommen, die sehr verletzend waren und an Respektlosigkeit, nicht zu überbieten.“   
Seine Gedanken gingen zu Hughes.  
„Ich habe ihnen nichts vorgeworfen.“   
Doch Ripley hob seine Hand, um weiterzureden. „Doch ihr verhalten, das war noch schlimmer.“  
„Ja, ich habe gegen ihre Vorschriften verstoßen, doch wir haben Gibson gerettet und sogar Montgomery.“   
Doch weiter kam sie nicht, da Ripley auf den Tisch schlug.  
„Sie haben Montgomery nicht gerettet, das war Hughes!“

Ripley legte seine Hände auf den Tisch und erhob sich.  
Hughes, hatte ihn dazu gebracht, ihr mit einer Kündigung zu drohen, wegen ihrer Beleidigungen, doch es brauchte noch mehr, das Ripley laut wurde und dies war der Moment.  
Auch, wenn der Grund dafür, die Angst, um Hughes war, was ihm aber nicht bewusst war.

„Herrera, sie haben Gibson gerettet und was wäre wenn nicht!? Was, wenn die Gebäudestruktur, nicht stabil genug gewesen wäre?! Sie hätten nicht nur sich, sondern auch Hughes getötet, oder Bishop, welche auch noch im Hochhaus waren!“ Er erwähnte Bishop, da er das Gefühl hatte, das es so rüberkommen würde, das er sich nur, um Hughes gesorgt hatte.  
„Aber ich.“  
„Aber was?! Ich sagte ihnen, dass der Job, des Captains schwer ist. Es liegt darin, zwischen zwei falschen Entscheidungen die Richtige zu treffen! Die, die sie getroffen haben, war falsch, da sie, in Kauf genommen haben, das ihr ganzes Team stirbt, um Gibson zu retten! Wer gab ihnen das Recht dazu?!“  
„Mein Team, hätte auch so gehandelt!“  
„Und warum?! Weil sie es ihnen vorleben, weil sie als Lieutenant, ihr Team prägen, doch sie machen es nicht richtig.“ Ripley beruhigte sich etwas.  
„Ich wollte sie, bis zu der Sache am Fahrstuhl, zum neuen Captain, der Station 19 ernennen. Doch sie haben bewiesen, dass sie nicht so weit sind, vielleicht auch nie sein werden.“  
„Was meinen sie mit nie?“ Andy war etwas eingeschüchtert, da sie nie erwartet hatte, dass der Chief, sie so anschreien würde, da er immer als umgänglich und einfühlsam galt. Er war bei allen sehr angesehen, das wusste sie.  
„Haben sie das Training zum Captain schon vergessen? Haben sie vergessen was ich ihn damals sagte? Sie können nicht wissen was alles passieren kann, sie können es nicht! Und dennoch maßen sie sich Dinge an. Mal angenommen, sie hätten Gibson gerettet, doch durch ihre Entscheidung, wären Montgomery, Miller und Hughes gestorben. Was wäre dann?“  
„Chief, das sind nur Vermutungen, die nicht eingetroffen sind.“  
„Sie kennen Schrödingers Katze?“ Fragte er sie.  
„Wie bitte.“  
„Sie wissen, solange sie keine Entscheidung treffen, alles gleichzeitig passiert?“  
Andy sah Ripley verwirrt an.  
„Sie sprachen, vor Frankel, von dem wahren Captain. Ein wahrer Captain, geht alle Szenarien durch, nicht nur die, welche sich für sich selbst am besten anfühlt. Ein wahrer Captain, hätte nicht nur an Gibson gedacht, sondern auch an Hughes, Miller, Bishop und Montgomery, die sich auch in dem Hochhaus befanden, und es vielleicht, nach ihrer Entscheidung, nicht mehr heraus geschafft hätten. Sie sagen immer und immer wieder, das alles gut ausgegangen ist, doch sie hatten nur Glück. Unser Beruf, der braucht aber Taktik und Planung. Wir brauchen keine Person, die nicht sachlich an die Arbeit geht, sondern Emotional.“  
Andy starrte Ripley an, da sie nicht mehr wusste was sie sagen sollte. Sie hatte nie gedacht, das sie jemals so ein Gespräch mit ihm führen würde.  
„Gefühlskalt zu sein, ist also das, was wir sein sollen?“  
„Herrera, sie begreifen es nicht. Ich will nicht, das sie kalt sind, doch ich kann niemanden zum Captain befördern, der das große ganze nicht sieht. Des Weiteren, bekommen sie einen Eintrag in ihre Personalakte und da können sie sehr froh sein, da das was sie beim Hochhaus gemacht haben, eigentlich einer Kündigung gleich kam. Sie können nun gehen Herrera und denken Sie bitte über meine Worte nach.“  
Andy nickte ihm zu und ging stumm, zu der Tür.  
„Chief?“ Sie sah zu ihm, als sie die Türklinke in die Hand nahm.  
„Ja?“  
„War ich die Person, die sie verletzt hat?“ Wollte, sie wissen, da sie sich an seinen Blick erinnerte, als sie ihm, seinen Schlüssel wegnahm.  
„Nein, ich meinte nicht sie und nun gehen sie.“

„Herrera?“ Sullivan sah Andy besorgt an, da sie so abwesend aussah.  
„Hat Vic, Chief Ripley verletzt?“  
„Wie kommen sie darauf?“  
„Da er meinte, an dem Tag, am Hochhaus, hätte ihn jemand verletzt, doch er meinte, ich sei es nicht gewesen und nun bekommt Vic, diese Strafe.“  
„Herrera, kümmern sie sich bitte ein einziges Mal, um sich, es geht sie nichts an, was Hughes betrifft. Und selbst wenn, er hat ihr die Strafe gegeben und es ist nun so. Nun gehen Sie bitte und geben den anderen meine Anweisung.“

___________

„Willst du mir endlich sagen, was los ist?“ Travis fuhr das Auto und sah zu Vic.  
„Travis.“  
„Nun sag es mir schon, oder denkst du ich kenne dich nicht, denkst du ich habe es nicht mitbekommen? Denkst du, dass dein bester Freund, nicht sieht, dass du Angst hast.“  
Vic sah erschrocken zu Traivs.  
„Du hast niemanden etwas gesagt.“ Vic wollte nicht, das neben Jack, auch noch Travis lügen würde.  
„Natürlich, das würde ich niemals jemanden sagen. Vic, wir sind Familie.“  
Als er das sagte, schluckte sie.  
„Was? Siehst du das nicht so?“  
„D..doch..“  
„Was hast du?“  
Vic atmete etwas aus. „Ich war heute Morgen, mit Jack beim Einwohnermeldeamt. E..er ist nun offiziell mein Bruder.“  
Vic erwartete, das Travis sauer auf sie war.  
„Verstehe, das meinte er. Er sagte vor kurzem, dass er sich Sorgen macht, wenn er im Beruf verletzt werden würde und meinte, er würde sich darum kümmern, da es zwei gäbe die das betreffe.“ Sagte er.  
„Bist du nicht sauer?“ Fragte sie ihn.  
„Vic, ich bin sauer, dass du mir zutraust, dass ich sauer auf dich wäre. Baby, ich und du, wir sind auch Familie, das solltest du wissen. Das heißt du kannst mir alles sagen und nicht denken, das ich sauer wäre wegen Jack.“  
Vic lächelte ihn an und wusste, das egal, was jemals sein würde, Travis wäre immer da.  
„Vic, wenn wir heute freihaben, würde ich gerne mal wieder, was mit dir trinken gehen, da du so schnell weg warst, damals, nach dem Treffen. Doch sag mir bitte, was macht deine Angst?“  
„Ich arbeite daran, sie ist zwar noch da, aber immer, wenn sie kommt, denke ich an jemanden von euch. Letztens half es mir, Mayas Hand zu halten.“ Als Vic, das sagte wurde ihr klar, das Maya es auch wusste und sie sah Travis erschrocken an.  
Travis lachte nur. „Dean hat es ihr gesagt, also Maya, damit sie auf dich aufpasst.“  
„Maya, sie ist Miss Vorschriften.“ Gab sie zu.  
„Maya mag es nicht gerne zugeben, doch neben dir, ist sie wohl die emotionalste Frau, die ich kenne. Glaub mir. Sie hat Andy, durch die Ausbildung geschleift, denkst du, das würde eine Person machen, dem die anderen egal sind? Ich denke der Unterschied, zu ihr und Andy ist nur einer.“  
„Welcher?“ Vic wusste, das sie mit Maya reden musste, sie musste ihr danken.  
„Das Maya, das große ganze sieht, sie sieht immer alles, alles was kommt und kommen könnte.“  
„Wenn wir heute etwas trinken gehen, soll Maya mit.“  
Travis nickte. „Okay, ich schreibe Ben noch eine SMS, ob er mit kommen will“  
Vic und Travis hatten beim Essen mit Ben, erfahren, dass seine Frau ihn herausgeworfen hatte, wegen seinem Job.  
„Das ist gut, er braucht etwas Ablenkung.“  
Travis nickte zustimmend.

________________

Ben joggte weiter, neben dem Chief und die beiden hatten das Gefühl, das etwas nicht stimmte.  
„Warum joggen sie? Ich weiß, sie meinen sie Trainieren, doch das glaube ich nicht.“ Gab Ben zu.  
Ripley sah Ben an und konnte sehen, das er genau wie er, durch das Joggen vor etwas wegrannte.  
„Es geht, darum, das ich versuche, eine Frau zu vergessen.“ Gab Ripley, zum ersten Mal überhaupt zu.  
Doch er hatte noch immer ihre SMS im Kopf und wusste, dass er, wenn sie nach seiner Nähe suchen würde, sie ihr nicht verweigern würde. Obwohl, sein Kopf sagte, er müsse das.  
„Das kenne ich, ich versuche gerade auch, eine Frau zu vergessen.“  
„Sind sie nicht verheiratet?“ Fragte Ripley.  
„Das ist es ja.“ Ben rannte neben ihm und war verwundert, das der Chief für sein alter, so fit und trainiert war.  
„Sie wollen aber eine andere?“  
Ben sah Ripley schockiert an. „Nein, natürlich nicht, doch meine Frau, sie will eine Pause machen, sie denkt, dass mein Job Schuld sei, dass sie wieder psychische Probleme hat. Ich glaube sie will das ich meinen Job aufgebe, oder wieder meinen alten Job annehme.“  
Ripley kannte diese Probleme, seine erste Frau, für sie war es ein Schock, als er ihr sagte, das er zur Feuerwehr wollte. Und seine zweite Frau wollte auch das er kündigte. Als er so darüber nach dachte, gingen seine Gedanken wieder zu Hughes, da er wusste, dass sie seinen Job akzeptierte. Doch er warf diese Gedanken beiseite, da ja auch Bishop und Andy, seinen Job akzeptierten.  
„Ich verstehe das, ich war auch mal verheiratet, sogar zweimal und beide wollten, dass ich meinen Job aufgab. Ich verstehe zwar, das sie angst hatten, doch wenn sie mich so geliebt hätten wie ich war, dann hätten sie meinen Job akzeptieren müssen. Warren, ich kenne ihre Frau zwar nicht, doch an einer Beziehung, müssen beide arbeiten, nicht nur sie.“  
Ben nickte. „Ich denke, es wäre besser gewesen, wenn sie nie zur Chefärztin der Chirurgie befördert wäre. Sie hat sich dadurch sehr verändert.“  
Ripley hörte ihm zu, als sie beide, um eine Kurve joggten. Er überlegte kurz, doch er selber hatte sich nicht von seinem Posten verändern lassen. Er hätte Herrera entlassen können und auch Hughes, doch das war nie seine Art, er benutzte seine Macht nicht, Leuten Angst zu machen.  
„Ich verstehe, es gibt solche und solche. Denken sie, ihre Frau nutzt ihre Macht manchmal aus?“ Fragte er ihn offen.  
„Das denke ich nicht, doch sie hat keine Freunde mehr, nicht wegen diesem Job, weil sie Angst haben. Sondern, weil sie keinen mehr als Freund wahrnimmt, sondern nur noch als Angestellte. Doch das kennen sie sicher, weil als Chief ist es bei ihnen sicher auch so.“  
Ripley dachte nach, das er als er Hughes geholfen hatte, da hatte er sie nicht, als seine Angestellte wahrgenommen, so wie er sie berührt hatte. Und schon gingen seine Gedanken, zu jener Nacht, als er sich berührt hatte. Er war nicht das erste Mal, das er so etwas machte, immerhin war er schon so lange alleine, doch noch nie hatte er sich eine Untergebene vorgestellt, er hatte sich noch nie eine Frau vorgestellt, die er kannte.  
„Das würde ich nicht sagen, ich bin zwar streng und lasse nicht immer alles durchgehen, doch ihr alle, ihr seit meine Familie und denken Sie bitte nie, das jemand von euch, mir egal ist. Vielleicht ist es bei ihrer Frau ja auch so.“  
Ben blieb stehen, da er nicht mehr konnte.  
Ripley bemerkte, das er nicht mehr neben ihm war und joggte zurück.  
„Alles okay?“  
„Ja, ist nur lange her, dass ich so lange gejoggt bin. Wie könne sie mit 35 so fit sein?“  
Ripley sah etwas beleidigt aus. „Ich bin 35 und nicht hundert und ich bin Feuerwehrmann, die eigentliche Frage ist, warum der Junge Mann, nicht mit mir mithalten kann.“  
Ben wurde etwas rot. „Ja das ist wirklich peinlich.“ Sagte er, als er eine Nachricht bekam.

//hier Travis, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du noch mit in die Bar kommen willst, heute nach meiner Schicht.//

„Alles Okay.“ Fragte Ripley als er sein Handy wegsteckte.  
„Ja ein Freund, also Montgomery, will heute mit mir etwas trinken, nach der Schicht. Wollen Sie nicht mitkommen nachher. Ja ich weiß, der Chief will sicher nicht mit Untergebenen.“ Doch Ripley unterbrach ihn. „Wie gesagt, ihr seit meine Familie und ich würde gerne mit gehen, nur auf ein oder zwei Drinks.“  
Ben sah ihn überrascht an. „Das finde ich gut, so Männer unter sich, das hat was.“

_________________________________

Ripley, hohlte Ben, am Abend ab und für mit ihm sofort zu der Bar, in der Montgomery schon wartete.

Als Ripley zusammen die Bar betrat, da traute der seinen Augen nicht. Wie dumm konnte er sein?  
Den an der Bar, da saß Mongomery zusammen mit Bishop und Hughes. Mit Bishop, da kam er klar, doch mit Hughes, das war ein anderes Thema.

„Hier trüben!“ Travis winkte Ben zu und war verwundert, Ripley zu sehen.  
„Chief?“ Sagte er, als die beiden Männer auf ihn zu kamen.  
„Warren, hat mich eingeladen, wir haben uns beim Joggen getroffen.“ Gab er zu und sein Blick ging zu Hughes.  
„Wo warst du eigentlich? Als ich früh aufgewacht bin, da lag ich alleine im Bett.“  
Als Ben das sagte, verspürte Ripley etwas, wie Eifersucht. Immerhin hatte er ihm heute gesagt, das seine Frau ihn raus geworden hatte, was hieß, das er sich ja mit Vic getroffen haben konnte.  
Vic bemerkte Ripley Blick. „Chief, wir schlafen nicht miteinander.“ Vics Kopf war so rot, das Ripley lächeln musste.  
„Was?“ Ben sah zu Ripley „Oh Mann, das kam sicher seltsam rüber. Ich und Vic haben bei Travis übernachtet und wir mussten uns ein Bett teile.“  
Vic boxte Ben und Maya lachte etwas.  
„Warum wurde ich nicht eingeladen, dann hätten wir uns das Bett alle drei teilen können.“ Sagte Maya.  
„Es gab nur eine Sache, die mich störte.“ Sagte Vic.  
„Station 23.“ Sagten Travis und Ben gleichzeitig und lachten dann darüber.  
Ripley verschluckte sich an seinem Bier und sah zu Vic, welche seinen Blick mied.  
„Ach lasst mich doch, ich gehe nach Hause.“ Sagte sie und stand auf.  
„Vic das war Spaß.“ Travis wollte das sie sich wieder setzte, doch Vic wollte weg, da ihr die Gespräche vor ihrem Boss unangenehm waren.  
„Vic, ich will aber noch bleiben.“ Sagte Traivs, der ihre Mitfahrgelegenheit war.  
„Ist okay, ich kann laufen.“  
„Vic du wohnst auf der anderen Seite, wie lange willst du bitte laufen?“  
Ripley stand auf. „Ich kann sie fahren, ich habe nur einen Schluck Bier getrunken und wohne auch auf der anderen Seite.“ Sein Verstand hatte mal wieder ausgesetzt, als er das sagte.  
„Das würden sie tun Chief? Das wäre toll, dann muss ich nicht mehr so weit fahren.“ Gab Travis zu.  
„Äh ja natürlich.“ Ripley sah Vic entschuldigend an, da er nicht nach gedacht hatte und einfach geredet hatte.  
Vic wiederum nahm sich vor, mit Ripley vor die Bar zu gehen, um ihm dann zu sagen, das sie alleine gehen würde, oder sich ein Taxi nehmen würde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich nächsten Kapitel: Die anderen verbringen noch Zeit in der Bar.  
Ripley und Vic haben ein Gespräch, über seinen Beruf und Andy. Wobei sich beide näher kommen, als sie sollten.

**Author's Note:**

> Es ist meine erste FF hier, ich hoffe das sie euch trotzdem gefällt.


End file.
